Support
by FireHero
Summary: One Night Hikigaya Hachiman finds himself buying something for her little sister, but what he found was a lot worse than hat he would though, Yukinoshita Yukino being almost rape by a man, Saving her, he became her support, Would this result in something else? Horrible Description but good story ;D
1. Chapter 1

''Onii-chan, The broom broke, Go buy another one please''

I was relaxing on the couch after a day of problem-solving with the Dark Company known as the Service Club, My cute little sister apparently though that I was too confortable because she want me to leave my precious couch in the middle of the night just so she can get another broom. Komachi-chan has truly become a real housewife, someone who gnaw at you to do things you don't want to, Well not this time Little sister, This kind of Epic relaxed state is not too reachable, I have to turn her down quickly!

''You see Komachi-chan, Onii-chan is too tired to please you, ask me tomorrow''

''I though you would say that, As expected of Gomii-chan but I really need that broom now, Kaa-kun break it when we were at school''

Oh, the top in the hierarchical order in the Hikigaya Household broke something? Maybe I will ascend in our family if Kamakura is punish?!

''Komachi, it's too late, What if something happens to me and you lose your dear Onii-chan?!''

''But would you still be able to bring the broom?''

Harsh, Komachi-chan is too cruel, Is this how it feels pops? Man this sucks, Even so, I don't want to give in to her whim

''Why do you need it now? Can it wait until tomorrow?''

''I Haven't done the cleaning yet, since tomorrow I would be going to study in my friend's house, I need to get it done now and knowing you, you wouldn't clean the entire house before Mom come back''

I was weighting my options here, on one hand, I could skip going to the store now and clean tomorrow the house, That sounds like a pain, on the other hand, I can skip the work tomorrow by simply buying that broom now. I activate one of my 108 Secret Skill, Lazy thinking and decide.

''Well, I guess I could go get some MAX Coffee on the way''

''Thanks a bunch Onii-chan, I love you!, Oh, that gave me tons of Komachi Points!''

''Yeah yeah''

I get up, regretting it almost instantly, grab my wallet, muffler and my coat, and then I proceed to leave my base the Hikigaya Stronghold and got on my quest, Mision: Find a broom, Asker: Komachi, Reward: Tons of Little Sister's love!

Okay even I am getting all pumped when I think about it, Maybe I'll level up when I complete this quest? I may get another skill for my Onii-chan Class! I entertain in those worthless thoughts proper from an RPG and finally reach the store. I grab the first can of MAX Coffee I found and then get on the Domestic session.

I found all types of brooms, rags and all kind of cleaning instruments, Oh, there are a variety of materials in the broom department, Wood, Plastic, Metal…. Well since Kamakura manage to break our wooden broom, I guess I'll buy something stronger, The metal one then? It seems strong enough and it's a material that doesn't break easily too.

I went to the cashier and pay for the things, With a bag with my can in one hand and the broom on the other, I walk on the street in the middle of the night, It's almost midnight but you told that to Komachi, I was looking out for some incoming danger when I heard a sound, It was a crying voice, no more like a begging voice?

I was about to get out of there when I saw them

A strange and disgusting man was attacking a girl on an alley, The idea of leaving cross my mind but I decided then to ignore my cowardly side, This guys was ripping the girls clothes, trying to see what was beyond, Dear God, he was going to take her on the alley? She was resisting so much and crying with a hurt voice, the man hit her a lot, slapping her and keeping her in place.

I got so close I could hear them already

'' Come on babe, you obviously want it, all the bitches are like that, first they are asking you to stop and then they beg you to pound on them more and more''

She was crying a lot but the man put his disgusting hand on her mouth to shut her up, It was so dark that I couldn't see their faces but I definitely had enough, I put my can on the floor and take the broom in my two hands, The girl was almost bare since her clothes were almost destroy, He take out his ''thing'' and was nearing her entrance. I run with all I have, been careful of not making too much sound, since this pig was so entertain with the girl's cries, I manage to get behind him, with my two hands, I hit his stupid head with the metal section of the broom.

I was so glad I was sent to buy this thing, I'm not exactly a hero, nor do I want to be one but, a girl kept her purity because of me so I was a little happy, this guy was bleeding from his head but I wasn't done with him, I need to knock him out before he come to his senses, He is apparently thirty years old or so, so he could easily overpower me.

I hit him again and then began to kick him on the balls, he was screaming a little but that was what he deserves, I heard that if you feel enough pain, you can lost consciousness, and I can assure you, for a man, there isn't a more painful place than that.

''Does it hurt you bastard?''

Oh, he was screaming a lot, Man this guys are a pain, they only act all high and mighty to people who are weaker than them, namely women, but when they fight someone of their size, they immediately show their coward natures. Be it school or real life, this kind of people are always lurking in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity, I really hate this kind of people, just as much as I despise fakers.

I kick his head and finally make him lose consciousness, I call the police and told them about the attempted rape, thanks God I manage to hit him before he enter her or I wouldn't have accomplished anything. They told me that they would immediately try to arrest that bastard and I told them where he was lying. I was about to tell them about the girl so they could get her to a hospital when I manage to really look at her face.

A beautiful face with a few injuries, her lips were bleeding from the beatings, his smooth Black hair completely messy, perhaps that idiot grabs her by the hair? She was hugging herself and her coat and uniform were completely torn open. My Club mate, Yukinoshita Yukino was the girl this pig almost rape.

''Yukinoshita….''

''…''

She wasn't answering me, just looking at me with frightening eyes, She look so utterly broken it pains my heart just to look, I take off my coat and muffler and gave them to her, When I was about to put the coat on her, she shriek and push me away.

''Yukinoshita, Look I'm not going to hurt you''

''….''

''It's me, Hikigaya''

''…''

''We are still on winter so you may catch a cold if you continue being on the outside without clothes on''

''H-Hi-Hikki?''

She is calling me like Yuigahama, This isn't good, I'm not good with things like this , What should I do? I'm blunt and clumsy with words , well I was clumsy with actions too, I'm not a Manga protagonist so I didn't know how to be gentle or anything. I try touching her with my pinky but She got even more into wall.

''Yukino, I'm not going to hurt you okay? Let's go step by step, try touching my finger ''

''O-Okay''

She really was scared, If she was like this when she was almost rape, I don't want to think about what could have happen if she really was rape. Funny, even though I'm blushing for calling her by her first name, It appears that calling her like that soothe her a little, This time she put her pinky out and touch mine, She didn't look so frighten anymore, My face was getting redder and redder by the minutes, She first intertwined her pinky with mine, then she grab my hand from the front. She look so docile at that moment that I was getting angry at the unconscious bastard again,

''H-Hachi''

Okay, I didn't expect that, My heart is getting way to excited for my liking, Another nickname for me? Maybe she feels more at ease if we talk like this? I'll try my best for her sake then.

''Yes, Y-Yukino?''

I was getting really conscious of all this situation but I suppress those useless thoughts, She apparently needs me right now so I need to stay focus on Yukinoshita.

''I'm scared Hachi''

''I know''

''My body, I…''

''Don't think about it, I'm taking you home right now, can you get up?''

''He broke my leg when he c-c-c-c-aught me''

She really is trying her best to stay compose, she may not be as strong as I originally thought but Yukinoshita is strong in her own way, She finally let me put my coat on her, although she didn't let go of my hand. I put my muffler on her white neck with my left hand and grab my cellphone.

I talk with Haruno-san, It appears that her phone number was finally of use to me, although she initially joke around, I could feel the seriousness in her voice when I told her everything.

''Thank you Hikigaya-kun for saving Yukino-chan, I know that it may be a bother to you but could you please take her home? I need to talk to our parents about what happened, We may not be able to go to her house tonight so could you stay with her the night? Tomorrow we would get there''

Haruno-san was so serious I could only tell her not to worry and that I would handle this until tomorrow, I hag off the call and redirect my attention to Yukinoshita who was looking at me like a lost child.

''Haruno-san told me that her parents and her would visit you tomorrow, I will take care of you tonight''

''Why?''

''I want to help you okay, you are always helping other people out so let me help you this one time''

''But I-I, I'm not useful at all, even when that….man was trying to use me, I could only scream in the hope of someone helping me''

''Don't worry about that, Our little Yukinon can't always be the strong girl okay? It's alright to let me help you''

I take her on my arms and locate her on my back, I grab her thighs in the traditional form of a piggy back ride, Her hands were grabbing my neck a little too strong but I could manage.

I began our walk on the dark streets directing my body to her apartment that wasn't too much farther from here.

''Hachi, you are warm''

If my heart almost explode earlier, now I can assure you that it go Bam right there, like fireworks, my cheeks felt warmer for some reason but I didn't answer her. I take my can of MAX Coffee before we left the alley and I put it on my pocket but I got to leave the broom, Whatever, I'll buy Komachi another one tomorrow.

We reach her apartment and I make her take out her keys, It was a difficult task since we were this close but we manage, I told her earlier when we were walking here that I wanted to take her to a hospital but she only told me that she didn't wanted to separate herself from me. That sounds so like Komachi when she was younger that my Onii-chan mode activate on its own.

She only sprained her leg and not broke it as she originally thought so we were a little lucky, I guess, She have a first aid kit on her apartment so I can treat her there, tomorrow Haruno-san and her family can take her to a hospital, We entered her apartment and I put her on the couch and get to find the kit.

I finally found it after some minutes and get to work, I wasn't an expert on the subject but I manage to treat her leg without many problems. I finally seated on her couch and breathe a little, if she was in her normal Yukinoshita mode, she would already gave me a sarcastic remark about my healing methods, She was in the Pseudo Younger Komachi mode now so she only keep quiet while I treat her.

''Ah, would you like tea?''

I'm feeling really stupid, I'm basically offering her own tea to her but she didn't give me an insult because of that either

''Yeah, please do, I have black tea on the kitchen''

''Alright''

I brew the tea and serve it on two Pan-san cups, really obvious that she would have some of this. I gave one to Yukinoshita and I take the other for me. My cat tongue demands that I blow on a hot beverage before I consume it so, while I was doing that, I gave myself a rewind on this night's events, Those things really happen in real life huh? Hopefully that bastard would get on jail for what he did, It really felt good to hit him though. I should call Komachi because apparently I have to spend the night here, The serious Haruno-san ask me to keep Yukinoshita company so I could only oblige, Well, I would have done this anyway, Haruno-san or not so there isn't much of a problem.

''Komachi''

''Onii-chan, why aren't you here already? A lot of time has passed since you left''

''I'm spending the night at Yukinoshita's okay? I will send you a message with the explanation later''

''Oh, You are awfully serious, did something happen?''

''Something bad happen, I lost you broom too, sorry Komachi, I'll buy you another one tomorrow''

''You are cleaning the house Onii-chan''

I could only smile wryly at that

''Okay, have fun tomorrow''

''Okay, be careful''

I ended the call with Komachi and began sipping the tea while texting her what happen, She is big enough so she knows a little about those things, the thought of something like that happening to Komachi makes my blood ran cold but I immediately dispel the thought, I have to concentrate in the matter at hand now.

Yukinoshita has only been looking at me like a little girl for some time now, I'm glad that she isn't scared of me anymore, everything is easier this way,

''Would you like to take a bath Yukinoshita?''

''….''

''Yukinoshita?''

''Yukino…..''

''Huh?''

''Call me Yukino like before''

''Ummm, I really…..''

''Please Hachi''

''Okay Y-Y-Yukino, Would you like to take a bath?''

Woah, saying it conscious of what I'm saying is totally different from before, She nod to my question and I took her to her bathroom, I close my eyes while she was undressing and took her in my arms to take her to the bathtub, Woah, smooth, a girl's skin is way to pleasant to the touch. I need to stop having this thoughts, I took the torn clothes and take them to the trashcan, then I got in her room so I could find some clothes she could use, I found a nightgown that might work and take her that, I couldn't seek for underwear, sorry but as a man, I can't bring myself to do that.

I wash the cups and bring Yukinoshita a towel, I Wonder why she accept to let me find her cloths and carry her naked to the bathtub so easily? I mean, I didn't want to do it but I knew that she need a warm bath because of all the freezing air she caught when that bastard leave her almost naked on the street.

''Hachi, I'm done''

''Alright''

I got inside the room with my eyes close again, her voice help me find her and take her again, I was being extra careful so I don't touch her anywhere inappropriate, She already got her fill on that and it wasn't pleasant for her at all.

She got dressed rather quickly and didn't criticize my choice of sleeping clothes nor did she call me a pervert for not bringing underwear, although if I did bring her that, she would have call me pervert either way.

''Hachi, take a bath''

''Huh?''

''You carry me here without you coat on, you might catch a cold''

''I didn't bring any spare clothes with me Yukino''

''In my room, there's a Pan-san shirt for tourist from Destinyland''

''Okay, I'll do as you said''

I did bring my sleeping pants when I went to the store so I was saved, But my shirt was sweaty because of the hits I gave to that idiot. Yukinoshita was waiting for me on the other side of bath, She wasn't facing me but she refuse to leave the room for some reason, I was really nervous but I calm myself. She pass through something horrible, I can't be having this thoughts while she is like that. I ended my bath earlier and put the Pan-san shirt on, It was kind of cute actually, I think.

I took Yukinoshita to her room and place her on the bed, but just when I was about to leave, her hand encounter mine.

''Hachi''

''Yeah?''

''Don't leave me''

What should I do?, of course she wasn't okay but I assume that she was because of her acting a little normal, Will there be a time when I don't force my expectations on her? She is a girl who almost lost what makes her a maiden, I treated her facial wounds but you could still see the hit marks and her eyes were watering for the first time since I met her.

'' _Please''_

''Okay''

Sleeping next to a girl is every high school student's dream but I didn't felt anything at all from it, I was only helping a broken girl. I distance myself as much as I could so she won't feel uncomfortable but she just reach for me like a kid, hugging me strongly. I felt something wet on my chest where she put her head

'' I-I was so s-scared''

''...''

''I almost lose hope, he told me a lot of horrible things and he hit me again and again when I tried resisting, I felt like an object''

''You aren't an object!''

I awkwardly put my arms around her small figure, trying to hug her back, She was always treated like an object by her parents and other people, always forcing their expectations on her, I wasn't any different in that aspect, but not anymore, She is a fragile person so I'll take care of her, I will not give her the fish but I will support her so she can fish it.

''You may feel bad now, worthless and all those things''

Sorry but I'm not good with words Yukinoshita

''But don't forget that you aren't alone, Haruno-san look preoccupied, Yuigahama and Komachi would be worried too, even I was worried about you when I saw you, We are here for you so''

She, who never show her real emotions, Who is always feeling deject and bad, Who have a problem she doesn't want to talk about. We are here Yukinoshita, I am here

''You can rely on us''

That make all her feelings come to the surface, she cry a lot on my chest, I passed that night whispering soothing words to her while she vent all her pain into the night, without us knowing, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Hello Guys,**_

 _ **This is FireHero bringing another one of my strange stories, Hope you like this new project I thought of one night, My Clubroom's president is far more broken than I Expected would not be neglect but I would update the two at a similar pace,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

''….gaya-kun….up''

''Nggg?''

I was still half sleep when I hear a strange noise, I'm trying to sleep thank you very much, I was so warm at this moment, It felt even better than all my other time sleeping. I wonder why? I was feeling too drowsy to even think properly at the moment.

''Hikigaya-kun, you are awfully too comfortable there you know? Onee-chan is feeling a little left out''

Again that annoying voice, I haven't open my eyes but the room seems dark through my eyelids, Someone was touching my face with their fingers, Oi, That's annoying so stop it Komachi! I would have get up already if only I wasn't feeling so pleasantly warm. Wait, Did you just call me Hikigaya-kun Komachi? That's rude, You're breaking Onii-chan's little heart you know?!

''Okay Okay, Jeez, I'm up''

I was about to get up and face the horrible reality again when I notice that I couldn't, Something was keeping me in place, I look up to Komachi just to discover that Komachi was in fact Haruno-san, Wait, What's up with this development?! Why did I have to deal with this person so early in the morning? No, in fact, What was this person doing in my bedroom?!.

''Why are you here Haruno-san? How did you got in?''

''Huh? I asked you to take care of Yukino-chan while my parents and I talk with the police, I have a special key to get in here wherever I want''

What is this person saying? But then, the events from last night came to me all at once, I remember now, I was buying a broom for Komachi in the middle of the night and then I found myself saving an unknown girl from being rape, Who turn out to be Yukinoshita. Haruno-san ask me to stay with Yukinoshita until she got here.

''Ah, right''

''You two look so cute sleeping together you know?''

''Together?...''

And then, I remember all those embarrassing stuffs I blurted out to calm Yukinoshita, yeah, I indeed hug her to help her sleep and I ended up sleeping on her bed with her too…. AND HARUNO-SAN CAUGHT US?! She will never live this down. I did what I have to do though, I don't regret any of my actions yesterday, or well technically this early morning? Whatever, Wait, if she saw us cuddling then….

I look down with embarrassment and I finally knew what that warm feeling was, Yukinoshita was gripping me tightly with her delicate arms, She sure is strong, I couldn't move because of it.

My face explode in red, my heart was racing at an unbelievable speed and I try really hard to get out of her grasp, No good, I have never been this close to a girl that wasn't Komachi or Mom, I'm getting way too over-conscious about this!

''I took photos you know, I'm thinking of making it my wallpaper, what do you think brother-in-law?''

''Shut up, also, erase those before Yukinoshita hunt you and me down''

''Ehh? But she look so peaceful hugging you, she is even looking like it right now''

She wasn't wrong, Yukinoshita was smiling a little in her sleep while she clung to me, I guess she isn't letting me go if I don't wake her up first

''Yukinoshita, Its already morning, get up''

''Mng''

I try hitting her lightly on her head but she wasn't bulging an inch, in fact, is she grabbing more strongly now?! My face's gonna burst you know? Crap, my mind is talking like Tobe. Since she wasn't fazed by what I say, I tried another thing, Another embarrassing thing, even more under the watch of Haruno-san.

''Yukino, Can you please wake up? I have to make breakfast''

I use the same tone as last night, A soothing and gentle voice that even I didn't know that I could use, She move a little and finally lift her head, looking at me with a lost look.

''Good morning Hachi''

''G-G-Good Morning''

I wasn't used to her calling me like that! My heart is beating so fast that I began wondering if I could die by too much heart activity. It was way more exciting that the Flowmotion mode that that dude with the oversized key could do. My reaction was Simple and Clean I guess.

''Oh my, Hikigaya-kun, lifting this many flags with my little sister, you haven't began my route yet you are almost at the end of the Yukino-chan route?''

''I don't know what the hell are you talking about''

I forgot that Haruno-san was still here, shit, Yukinoshita just notice that she was here too, Then she gave out a shriek and cower in fear behind me, Huh? What happen? Haruno-san stopped her playful façade and show us a worry face, I didn't know that she could show her true feelings at times like this, Well she truly love her little sister, Yeah. Little sisters are Love!, Little sisters are Life!

''Yukino-chan?''

Haruno–san ask and try to touch Yukinoshita with her left hand, Yukinoshita hug me stronger than before a hide her face on my back, Well, knowing what she went through yesterday, maybe she grew afraid of people? But she seems fine with me

''Yukinoshita?''

''Hachi help me''

Yukinoshita muttered those words with need and anxiety, She truly didn't want to interact with people.

''Haruno-san, can you please not interact with Yukinoshita right now? She seems afraid because of before''

''I see''

We then look at each other in silence, Yukinoshita was still cowering in fear on my back, she was shaken so Haruno-san distance herself a bit more, I could only look at her apologetically and thank her in my mind, It seems that Yukinoshita was a bit unstable right now so we need to make a distance, at least for now.

''Hikigaya-kun''

''Yers?''

''You and Yukino-chan have to come with me to the police station, My parents are there and also a special officer, they want to thank you personally for what you did''

''Ah well I didn't do anything big''

''You saved her from a horrible destiny, they will explain everthing to you once you get there''

''Okay, I'll go and make breakfast then, I'm hungry''

''Yukinoshita, can you let go of me? I have to make us something to eat''

She wasn't in the condition to cook or do anything like that, her leg was still hurt, some of the wounds that bastard make were a little purple now, We need to go to a hospital after the police station. She wasn't moving at all, her face was still on my back while she was hugging me from behind. Could she feel my heartbeat I wonder? Because I'm the one dying if this continues.

''Yukinoshita, I'm hungry and so are you, can you please release me?''

Haruno-san was watching everything with a slight amuse face, of course her worried expression take over almost immediately, Yukinoshita didn't wanted to move at all, I guess I'll have to use the only thing effective with her now, My new Skill, Gentle talking!

''Can you please release me, Yukino? I want to cook us something, I'm sure that you are as hungry as I am''

This new skill was truly frightening, she slowly separate her arms from my body, until I was free again, Ah freedom, I can understand now why a certain pirate want freedom by being the Pirate King. I finally get up from the bed and direct my body to the door until I felt a hand reaching mine. Yukinoshita was looking at the floor with her hand grasping mine.

She isn't letting me going anywhere it seems, Well this is just a secondary effect from saving her, Well I guess it's better from before, it seems that her injure in the leg wasn't as serious as I thought, I'm glad, I didn't want to give her a piggyback ride all the way to the police station.

I exit her bedroom under the stare of Haruno-san, was she looking at me thankfully? It seems that way, I can cook a limited amount of things but I have the recipe for an omelet on my mind, I began cooking omelets with Yukinoshita right behind me, Since I needed my hands free, she is grasping my shirt or well, her shirt, for the time being.

I finally ended and began serving our portions, I look at Haruno-san wondering if she hadn't eat anything yet but she only look at me with a ''Don't worry about me'' expression, She was looking fixatedly at us, pondering something. We ate in silence, although Yukinoshita put her chair right at my side, she was so close our shoulders were rubbing each other, I was about to tell her something but she gave me a desperate look, the kind of look you make when you need something and someone wants to denied it to you.

I just sighed and continue eating breakfast, Man this eggs are too good if I have say so myself, We ended and we drank some orange juice I found on her fridge, Just when I was about to get on washing the dishes, I heard Yukinoshita talk

''It was delicious, thank you Hachi''

''I-I-I Se-ee, you are welcome I think''

Yukinoshita praising me?! Okay, this is bad, I'm going to kill that bastard. This girl is going to killme if she keeps attacking me with all those cute attacks, I washed the dishes with a hot face and get on the bathroom to take a bath, or that was the plan at least, Yukinoshita follow me until I reached the door.

''Yukino, Ummm, Why are you following me?''

She only look at the floor with an afraid look, She didn't want to be alone apparently, well, that is understandable, the worse that could happen to a girl almost occur to her when she was alone, I want to help her but, SHE CAN'T FOLLOW ME TO THE BATHROOM!

''Look, stay at the door then, I'm going over real fast, then you go in''

I told her this while smiling a little, that calm her and she make a small smile while looking at me. Haruno-san had seen a lot of embarrassing things I've done here, Yukinoshita gets a little better when I act like this, If I just treat this like a Service Club's request, then everything is easier. Of course, I want to help her too, Hiratsuka-sensei told me that I didn't want to hurt neither her nor Yuigahama because they were precious to me, They help me out when the Christmas collaboration event was sinking so now is my turn.

I wash myself and put my own clothes on again, When I was opening the door, I saw Yukinoshita right in front of the door with a anguish expression for a moment, then she relaxed again when she saw me, this is bad indeed.

''You can go in''

''….Okay…..''

She enter the bathroom with a sad expression, I got on her room again to select her clothes, I ask Haruno-san to select them so I could give them to her, in fact, I only didn't wanted to touch her underwear, that would be kind of creepy. While she was doing it she began talking

''Thank you, really Hikigaya-kun''

''Ah no, Don't sweat it, I just did what I had to do''

''As kind as ever, the Yukinoshita family is in debt with you, that guy who almost…..you know.. .He was part of some gang who rape girls on the city, apparently, the more beautiful are taking by him to do those things every day, breaking the girls little by little and when they aren't of use, they sold them to sick persons who use the remnants of what use to be the girl for self-satisfaction''

''Do you mean that….Yukinoshita almost…..''

''Do you understand now why we are so grateful? She is certainly beautiful, so those things happening to her were extremely probable''

I was pale when I began thinking on the possibilities If I didn't hear them or if I choose another section of the town to get home the she could have,,,, and I almost puke right there, She was too damn close to becoming a sexual toy,

''Also, She doesn't seem okay, We would take her to the hospital to see if they can help her, she only seems comfortable around you right now so I'll ask you if you can come with us until then''

''Alright''

''Sorry for this never-ending favors chain''

''Don't worry about it''

I heard Yukinoshita calling me from the bathroom so I took the clothes and gave them to her, with my eyes close of course, and we wait until she was ready.

The three of us abandoned Yukinoshita's apartment and get on the black limousine from that time, Yukinoshita was taking my hand again on the car but I didn't mind, Of course my face was red but I was calmer than before, to think that such a horrible possibility existed in Yukinoshita's future, the life of a toy, I felt that I was about to cry by thinking of the incredible luck I have, We almost lost her yesterday.

This was the car of the incident of about a year ago, the airhead Yuigahama Yui was taking her dog Sable for a walk, but the leash broke and said dog almost was hit by Yukinoshita's limousine, that day I left earlier in the hope of a new high school life, I was so happy to the prospect of begining again that I woke up an hour earlier and left on my bike. I saved the dog with cost of losing my social relationships, thus, I became a loner.

We finally reach the police office and get in, We pass through a lot of rooms, Haruno-san was leading, until we found ourselves in front of an office. Inside a man of about forty or fifty years old was seat in from of a couple, Yukinoshita's mother was there with normal clothes. The only time I have ever seen her was when she was using that kimono, this woman was the epitome of perfectness, just like her two daughters, alongside her was a man of average build, he seems to be in his middle thirties, brown and curly hair and a child-like face, He didn't seemed to be one for politics, is what you would think after seen him but that impression was shattered in front of me.

He was sending me a calculating gaze, like analyzing me so he could know if I was worthy or not, I felt a little uncomfortable but he seemed to decide on something because his expression turned relaxed again.

''Hello, you must be Hikigaya Hachiman-kun right? The one who saved my daughter''

''Ah, yeah, a pleasure to meet you two''

The two were gazing at her daughter that was holding my hand, Yukinoshita shriek like when she saw Haruno and hide behind me, Haruno-san distanced herself from us again and came to her parents. She muttered them some things that I couldn't hear.

Their expressions seemed worried, She must be explaining that Yukinoshita is afraid of people, The two sent me a look with an expression I couldn't read and then, the two bowed to me.

''Hikigaya-kun, I'm really thankful for what you've done, I need to repay you, what do you wish?''

''Ah n-n-no, Don't worry about it, It was just a coincidence that I came across on that''

Besides, there's only one thing that I want in this world and it couldn't be granted easily...

The man that seems to be an officer of the police finally talk to me

''Hikigaya-san, You have been a huge help for this city, We finally capture their criminal organization, the man you capture yesterday's night was a member, Since he was also a coward, he told us everything easily, We arrest them on their base, a lot of girls and women were rescue, on the base we found a lot of information to find all the culprits, even the ones that brought the women that they didn't….use….anymore''

This was a little embarrassing, things like you saved this city are things you hear on a shonen manga, not in real life, I was happy that they capture all of those bastards though, although, it feels strange thinking that I manage such a good secondary effect when all I wanted was to save a crying girl on an alley.

''You not only saved all the girls we rescue, you also saved all the future victims of this guys, they were a cocky but careful bunch , they elude capture for 4 years since their foundation, So in the name of all the families of the girls, I gave you my most sincerely thanks''

''Umm, Thank y-y-you''

God! , end this right now! I don't like being treated like a hero, I have never been treated that way before either, anyway, I want to get home soon so I need this guy to move on

''Now the reward….''

''Ah, don't bother, I'm okay just knowing Yukinoshita is safe, all those girls too''

''We are talking about a high sum of money, are you sure you want to reject it?, that man could have kill you if you weren't careful''

''Donate it or something, I don't want to accept money for a request I didn't take''

Yukinoshita is squeezing my hand with too much force now, huh….huh?...HUH?! Why are you crying?! The other four people in the room didn't knew what to do either, It seems to be the time for my new skill.

''Umm, Yukino? Are you okay?''

''…Hachi….''

She wasn't saying anything else except that strange nickname over and over again, Haruno-san was looking kindly our way, What?! It wasn't a fake look either?! Yukinoshita's mother was looking at her daughter with a worried expression but her husband was directing his stare to me.

''Well, that's that then, If you need anything from the police talk it with me okay? I'll give you my card, we are in debt with you''

I took the card while looking the other way, I need some MAX Coffee, too much is happening at once

''Thank you very much sir''

''The name's chief Takeyama''

''Hikigaya Hachiman''

We exchange our farewells and I finally was out of that office, with…Yukinoshita's family and….a crying Yukinoshita hugging my arm again. She wasn't being loud but it was kind of unnerving

.''I need to ask you something Hikigaya-kun''

The father of Yukinoshita, I'll call him Yuki papa since he hasn't given me his name, look at me with a serious expression . He is going to ask me something important? Wait, his face is showing a strange teasing smile

''What exactly is your relation with my daughter? Are you her lover? Because I totally approve you, having a hero son-in-law is cool''

Or maybe not….

* * *

 _ **Hello FireHero here, Sorry that I didn't end the chapter with a dramatic end like I always do, I wanted that Yuki Papa can make the mood a little less stressful and serious, Hope you all like the chapter**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

There are a lot of strange situations that you can find yourself into, you can meet a crazy man or woman, you can get an accidental harem by being kind, that last one is annoying, damn you riajuus. But the situation I'm now into is far stranger than those two combined, I'm with Yukinoshita crying softly and hugging me from behind, apparently she didn't wanted to see her family directly, Haruno-san looking amused, Yukinoshita's mother looking at her husband with a disapproving look and Yuki papa, as I named him, looking at me with a cheerful expression and asking me THE question.

''What is your relationship with my daughter?''

''Come again?''

''I'm asking because she is clingy with you, She have never been this way before, not even with Daddy when she was little''

It seems that the last sentence he just uttered upset him because he was on all fours, looking depressed, Seriously, What's wrong with this person?!. Mmm, my relationship with Yukinoshita?, I've been wanting to be her friend two times already but she always reject me, But I really think that she is too close to me to be considered a mere acquaintance so, what would be the right answer?

''We are club mates''

Yuki papa recovered faster than a pokemon with Hyper potion and look at me again, his face clearly saying that he knew that I was lying.

''I've been wanting to be friends with her but she….rejected me…..twice…''

Okay, now I was the one wanting to be depressed on the floor, saying that out in the open sounded more sadder than what I expected, Haruno-san was laughing at me now, Please stop, you're hurting my feelings!

''But I….I….I considered Yukinoshita…a really…..precious person…to me''

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHY THE HELL DID I JUST UTTERED MY TRUE FEELINGS?! EVERYONE IS GAZING ME SILENTLY, YUKINOSHITA STOP CRYING?! WHY?! DID ALL OF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME FEEL MORE EMBARASSED?! I want to die…..

Yukinoshita hugged me with more force, she isn't saying anything but I think she began crying again, Ah well, Haruno-san was looking at me with amazement, Yukinoshita's mother was looking at me, like REALLY looking at me for the first time but Yuki papa looked proud for some reason, this is so embarrassing!

''I see, you are a good person Hikigaya Hachiman-kun, it seems that we can cancel the engagement right Yume?''

Yume? Who's that? Oh, Yukinoshita's mother reacted to the name, So she is called Yukinoshita Yume-san? That's a little unexpected, I imagine her having a more fierce name or something.

She was making a difficult expression, like deliberating something on her mind for some time….wait….did he just said Engagement?

''Engagement?''

''Yukino didn't told you? My wife Yume wanted to engage her to the son of the Hayama's, but I didn't wanted my little girl to marry under such conditions, so I make a gamble with, If we encounter someone who hold Yukino as dearly as you do, We can let her marry whoever she wanted''

''B-B-But I…''

''Don't worry, I'm not saying it has to be you, although I would be really please that it could be you, my wife only accept because Yukino was always pushing other persons away, nobody give themselves the time to know her so holding her dear was almost impossible, chances close to zero or that would have been the case''

''But your chances were close to nonexistent, why did you gamble like that?''

''Even 0.1 of a chance is better than 0 you know? Even if my wife was playing a little dirty with me, I take the chance, so I really thank you from the bottom of my heart''

Yuki momma seemed to end her thoughts because she sigh and look at me with a smile, even with my ability to read between lines and actions, I couldn't understand her message.

''It seems like it dear, you win for the first time in your life against me, enjoy it while you can''

''Yahoo, see that Hachiman-kun? That's how a sore loser looks like!''

''Although she also told you that you haven't won on her before''

This two aren't what I imagine them to be, not even a single bit, at least now I understand why Yukinoshita was so competitive, she took that from her mother.

''Well, let's take Yukino-chan to the hospital''

Haruno-san intervened and we got on our way, I was planning to get home after this but Yukinoshita didn't let go of me, she has been touching me so much lately that I don't remember what being alone was anymore.

We reach the hospital, apparently the Yukinoshita's have some kind of private doctor that left everything he's doing to attend them, the good thing was that he never was doing anything important when they come to see him.

''Hello Shiro-san, Yume-san, oh, if it isn't Haruno-chan''

Again another name I wouldn't expect from them, Yuki papa was called Yukinoshita Shiro? That's some cool name right there, well not as cool as Hachiman but cool enough, Oh, That gave me tons of Hachiman Points! The doctor's gaze finally reaches me and Yukinoshita, he gasped looking at her face and then he became serious.

''Come with me''

We entered his…..how do you called it? Doctor's room? Well, we entered that place, Yuki papa explained everything, the rape intent and the fact that Yukinoshita is afraid of everyone except, probably me, the doctor look at me with a grateful gaze, He seemed like a good person.

''His name is Hikigaya Hachiman, a club mate of Yukino's although she is precious to him''

Why are you smiling so cheeky?! He really is getting on my nerve, don't tell him that, Oh god, I'm blushing again against my will.

''I see, can you please let me alone with Yukino-chan? It will only be some minutes''

Yukinoshita immediately looked at me with a scared look, I Don't want to do _that_ in front of her family and her doctor, I really want to pass on that so I'll try something different.

''Yukinoshita, I'm going to get fresh air for a bit okay?''

'Hachi, don't leave me alone''

''The doctor only wants to help you, he will heal your injuries''

She was grabbing my hand again, Yukinon isn't letting me go unless I do _that_ , Ahhhhhh C'monnnnn! She is tearful again; this isn't good, looks like I don't have a choice this time.

I sighed and free my hand from hers, then I took her shoulders looking directly on her eyes and smile warmly, Onii-chan's skills are hard to kill after all, My new skill is improving more and more.

''Yukino, He is here to help you okay?, I'm going to be at the door if anything happens and come back to help you if you need anything, Can you please listen to his instructions?''

My gentle voice sounded all over the room, everyone except Haruno look at me with surprise faces, Now I really want to die, This is so annoying, Yukinoshita only look at my face and smile, nodding again like an obedient girl.

I left the room in a hurry and her family follows after me, I stay on the wall just next to the door, as I promise, I'm going to stay close, Her family was gazing me silently for the umpteen time this day.

''Hachiman-kun''

''Y-yes?''

''I really want you as a son-in-law now''

''…..I see….''

What?! Hey are you sure about what you are saying?! A father shouldn't give her daughter straight away to a stranger just like that!

''She is precious to you right?''

''Y-Y-Yeah, she is''

''Why aren't you in love with her already?''

''Huh?''

''Or maybe that's why she is at ease with you''

''Sorry but I'm not sure I'm following''

''It's okay if you don't understand right away''

Weird, What does he meant by not in love with her already? He is saying it like I should be, like is pretty normal or something. Maybe he meant….Nah, it certainly isn't that.

The doctor finally call us back and I get to the door, when I opened it, immediately Yukinoshita grab onto me and hide her face on my clothes, She try really hard to be alone with the doctor if she clung to me like this.

''Good work''

I smile gently and put my hand on the top of her hair, I rub it like when I find Kamakura on my bed sleeping, That's really so cute that I can't get annoyed nor angry with him. She closed her eyes with a content smile. Just when I hear Haruno-san's snicker, I realize my mistake, that we weren't alone….. _again_.

Yuki papa was smiling and looking at the doctor, Yuki momma for her part, look at me thoroughly, like analyzing me or something… If I got a coin for every time I have blushed today, I'll be richer than Yukinoshita and that's saying something!

''Well, Her physical injuries were treat before she came here, she would probably heal in a month or two so don't worry about that, her mind on the other hand, well, as you've notice, she is afraid of anyone that it isn't Hikigaya Hachiman-san, She wouldn't talk too much to me except when she remember the words of Hikigaya-san, She is mentally ill, apparently she may be able to live her normal life if Hikigaya-san stays with her at all times. The she right now won't be able to have interactions with other people if he isn't with her''

''Huh?''

''She told me that at least, you are like a rubber duck for stressful people to her''

''What do you exactly meant by ''stay with her at all times?''

''She needs you close because you make her fears disappear while she is with you, She won't be able to go to school or stay with her family if you aren't there, She will overcome her fear eventually but that won't happen if you aren't soothing her''

''Hachiman-kun, can you move with my daughter for some time? And stay with her until she gets better?''

''B-B-But, I'm a guy, she can't live alone with a guy right?''

''Oh, that won't be a problem''

''Haruno-san?''

''You were with her last night and you didn't do anything, even though you carry her to the bathtub''

''How do you know about that?!''

''You told me she sprained her ankle yesterday, but she definitely took a bath last night, is just connecting the dots, you know?''

Well, that settles it for them apparently; I look at the Yukinoshita that was hugging me shaking. I just can't abandon her, I would like to ask Yuigahama to stay with her but if she is afraid of women too like with Haruno-san, maybe Yuigahama won't be a good option.

''Alright then, I'll live with her until she gets better''

''That's the spirit son-in-law!, now for your payment….''

''I respectfully decline, I'm helping someone important to me, not a rich girl okay?''

Yukinoshita Shiro looked shock for a minute and then he regain his usual smile.

''Very well''

Yuki Momma sighs again and then she bow to me….WHY ARE YOU BOWING?!

''Please take care of my daughter, Hikigaya-san''

''I-I-It's okay, raise your head please, it doesn't feel good that a beautiful woman bow to me''

She is crazy beautiful as Yuigahama once said, I can't let her do this to someone like me, she raise her head and gave me a smile, I don't know if it was fake or not but there's one thing I was sure about, my heart rate increase again.

''Onee-chan is counting on you Hikigaya-kun, play nice''

They left us at my house, giving me time to grab my things, Komachi wasn't here because as she told me yesterday, she was going to study with her friends, Yuki papa told me that he would talk to my parents about my ''request'' from him, I entered my room with Yukinoshita grabbing my hand. She really isn't letting me go, I ask her if she could release my hand to pack some things for, two weeks I guess, I will come for more clothes if I have to stay longer, Just when I was about to grab some books and PSP-Chan, Yukinoshita look down and hold my shirt, she then open her mouth.

''Sorry''

''Huh?''

''I'm being a bother to you Hachi''

''Don't worry about it, I want to do it too''

''B-But I'm always insulting you and saying mean stuffs to you''

''That already became a part of my everyday life, just like you and Yuigahama became part of it too, If you weren't coming to the club because of this, my everyday life would be disrupt so I'm basically doing this for my sake''

''Enough with your sophistry, but thank you'' She interrupt herself a bit and then continue talking

''For letting me touch you too''

Okay, now I'm about to faint, too much cute power, It's over 80,000, I can't handle this, I have to play it cool, have to play it cool.

''D-D-D-Don't worry a-a-about it''

''I'm not your lover but I have been getting in your comfort zone, I apologize''

''Don't think too much about that, I enjoy it, A Beautiful girl hugging me is something that doesn't happen too often so I can presume it to Zaimokuza and see him in pain''

Oh, that would be wonderful, Zaimokuza is a total loser so anything girl related is a touchy matter with him, Maybe I can use it the next time he plans to make me read his trashy novels?, Yukinoshita's face was red, Oh wait, I did called her beautiful, because she isn't the usual Yukinoshita, I respond like when I'm talking to Isshiki or Komachi.

''Hachi?''

''Yeah?''

''Did you mean that?''

''Be a little more specific''

''About me, b-b-b-being precious to y-y-y-y-ou?''

I totally forget that I say that in front of her, Come on RomCom God, give me a break please. I'll answer honestly then, it can't be helped.

''Yeah, you are precious to me, I cannot explain it pretty well but you are''

''…''

''…''

''…..''

Well this is awkward I was waiting for her to say something else and she seemed to think the same because the two of us were gazing at each other blushing. I end up my packing and grab my bag.

''I'm going to stay with you until you get better so I'll be counting on you from now on''

''I too, I'll count on you Hachi''

She gave me the warmest smile I have ever seen, so beautiful that I immediately forgot that she is the same annoying Ice Queen that I hate the first time we met. I only saw a beautiful girl giving someone as pathetic as me, a beautiful smile.

* * *

 _ **Hello, FireHero here, How have you been?, I'm sorry I took so long but I have been interloping updates between this story and My clubroom's president is far more broken than I expected. Hope you like the chapter and sorry that it was shorter than the other.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Living together with a girl in the same house for days; this particular situation could be the dream of a normal high school boy, but reality isn't that kind. When you think of the reason of why you might be doing it, you can become a little sad. Take my case for example. I'm currently living in Yukinoshita Yukino's apartment, and have been for some weeks now, not because of some hormonal dream, but for a different reason entirely.

Right now I'm like Yukinoshita's guardian, and will likely not exit that role until after she recovers from the rape attempt on her. Obviously I would normally not take a job like this because after all, to work is to lose. However, I really wanted to help Yukinoshita so I took the request from her father Yukinoshita Shiro, to "take care of her". Man, her father's name is so awesome!

As of now, we're in her living room drinking the tea that I made. She still can't do anything other than grabbing my sleeve or holding my hand so I took up the task of doing her daily chores. As we sit in the living room I glance over at the nearby calendar, it's sight reminding me of the day after this. Tomorrow would be our first day in school since this all started, and I don't know what Yuki papa told the school, but he told me that he got special permission for Yukinoshita to attend class with me. This was so she can be with me and come to school at the same time, allowing her to keep her school attendance up to date. Not only that, but it seems that being in the school environment where there are mostly men, would make her fear school too. In the beginning, Yuki papa decided that she would stay home for a few weeks, but I couldn't just not attend class, so I told them that I still needed to go to school. With Yukinoshita not wanting to leave my side, the only solution was to bring her to class with me. As I shifted my attention back to myself and Yukinoshita, I saw a familiar scene.

She was sitting next to me as always, her side pressed against my own. At the moment, we both have hot tea cups in our hands, so she couldn't grab mine or hug me at all, and I was glad for that. I mean, she is cute and beautiful, but that is precisely why I should not get too close to her. The way my body warms up when she touches me and the way my heart races every time she says "Hachi" are not good for my health at all.

I'd rather not get intimate with Yukinoshita or anything, that's a no go for me. Like I told her, as much as it embarrasses me, she is precious to me, so I don't want to develop any feelings for her and end up suffering because I can't relay them to her. If I actually confessed to her, she would obviously reject me and then get awkward with me, either way, I'm as good as finished.

However, I'm a professional person so I won't fall for these intimate actions of hers. After all, I'm THE Hachiman; I'm something like the Reality Wielder. Oh, that sounds so cool! As I continue to be an idiot in my head, I come to a sudden realization. I haven't talked to Yuigahama about this, and Yukinoshita is always with me so I don't want her to hear me when I explain the situation to Yuigahama; she's still trying to forget. While I'm thinking of how I'll break this to Yuigahama, Yukinoshita leans in close and tells me something.

''Hachi, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?''

''Uh, s-sure.''

Since we came back from my house after I had gathered my belongings, she has been asking me to do the things that she would usually do alone, like going to bath, NO WAY IN HELL! I remembered that she was so stubborn about us going in together when that happened. Luckily, I used my new skill against her, "Soothing Yukinon!", just so she would drop the idea.

I mean, Yukinoshita was almost naked when that bastard ripped off her clothes, so why does she want me, yet another man, to see her completely naked? I don't really understand but apparently when she is with me, she doesn't think about what would happen to her. The doctor told me that her mind was in such a horrible state due to the accumulation of fear that, she immediately put a lock in her brain. He told me that since she considers me such a close person in her life, and that she saw me during that time, when she touches and looks at me, her dark feelings do not appear.

I really do not understand that psychological bullshit so we ran an experiment. We put her in a room alone for 20 minutes straight and the results were so horrible that I immediately regretted consenting to the test.

She began running around the room crying and shouting him to leave her alone. This happens because apparently when she is alone, she sees that man again and that accursed alley, where she almost met a dark fate. She was shouting my name then, asking me to save her. At that moment, my heart broke, so I entered the room with haste. She grabbed me strongly and started to cry, and for good reason.

That gave me the last push to accept Yuki papa's request. Haruno-san wasn't smiling like always, she was just thanking me again and again when she saw that her mother, the snow queen, had gripped her husband's arm and began to cry into it. That may have been one of the worst experiences of my life, hearing her calling for help with that desperate voice.

''Hachi?''

I quickly rid myself of my memories and focus on the girl next to me. When I saw that her face was too close to mine I prayed to God that she would back off, no seriously, back off will ya?! I back away from her a little, but that only made her panic again, making her start to hug me again and almost resulting in her dropping her tea cup.

''S-S-Sorry.'

''N-No... don't worry about it...''

We eventually start to get up, and she immediately grabs my hand and leads me to her bedroom. Okay, it seems that now is the time for Hachiman's battle; convincing Yukinoshita that sleeping together is not a good idea. The first time, I ended up doing it because it was literally right after she was assaulted and I felt bad for her, but now is time for me to sleep on the floor. A girl should not be sleeping with a boy that she has not married yet; or at least that was what my mother told me.

Yukinoshita entered the bed and with a very cute look, she was practically asking me, "Why aren't you here yet?" Time to recharge my mana to cast my last spell, "No to Yukinon". It is a powerful spell that can reject almost any request from Yukinon, except that it's percentage of effectiveness is currently right under 10%. Let's see if it works now!

''Yukinoshita.''

''Yes Hachi?''

''You shouldn't be sleeping with a boy of your age...no screw that. You shouldn't be sleeping with any boy.''

''But it's just Hachi….''

''Huh? Are you trying to say that you don't consider me a man?! That hurts you know!''

''No, but I know Hachi wouldn't try anything strange. I trust you.''

After she said that, she sent me a beaming smile. God, her face when she is inexpressive or angry is already beautiful in itself, but a smiling Yukinoshita is a force to be reckoned with. I need to use my defensive powers. I won't give in; I won't give up!

Well, those were truly five heroic seconds if I do say so myself. Of course, my defense was burnt to ashes by her radiant and sunny smile. After my defenses were utterly demolished, I end up in bed with her blushing madly again, and I try to put some distance between us, making sure I face my back towards her.

I was beginning to fall asleep when I felt a warm hand on my back, and little by little, I felt some skinny and warm hands beginning to hug my chest. My heart was beating so fast I thought that it would jump out of my chest, but still that wasn't worst part. A couple of seconds later, I felt her breath hitting my neck, causing me to freak out a little.

''U-U-U-Um, Y-Y-Y-Yukinoshita-san?''

''Hachi...''

''Y-Y-Y-Yes?''

''Your heart is beating so fast…''

''S-S-Sorry''

''Don't be. I'm glad that your heart is beating so hard for me.''

Okaayy, I'm seriously about to fall in love with her. It took all my self-control to keep my feelings in check, and I kept telling myself that she just needed me, nothing more, nothing less. That's right, I already know how she gets when she isn't with me. Of course she is trying to be as close to me as possible, even I wouldn't want to start seeing those visions that she has.

''I'm sorry for reacting like this...'' There was a silence between us for a couple of minutes, and then it was broken when she began to talk.

''You know, when that…human...grabbed me, I felt his heart urging him to do those things to me, it was disgusting. His heart was as eager as him to do those things to my body, but with you it's different. Your heart is honest to a fault just like you, and even though I know how you are, I understand that even you can get normal teenage reactions like this. I made a mistake once, thinking that when you solved our requests with your methods, you couldn't feel anything with that strange and unreadable expression that you always wore."

''But I really…''

''Shut up for a minute, Hiki-interrupting-gaya-kun.''

I shut my mouth when she said that, and for a minute, her voice was like before, like the Ice Queen I came to know. I smiled a little at that though. She may be able to get back to how she was, and even in the middle of this situation, even with my blushing face and my heart pounding like a horse in the middle of a race, I felt a huge wave of relief.

Knowing that she may be able to recover was good, and even if it is just wishful thinking, I know that she will recover eventually. I was a little afraid since the doctor told me that there have been cases in which the victim does not recover. That the person's in charge of them always end up abandoning them because they want to get on with their lives too, to be able to get married and find new job opportunities. He told me that those cruel people let the broken victims fend for themselves, and because of that, the girls end up either committing suicide, or end up being scared for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _''Are sure that you want to stay with her? She may never recover, and a lot of good and kind people have grown bored of doing this kind of task.''  
_

 _That was what the doctor told me just before we left the hospital. When he said that, Yukinoshita looked at me with a hopeless face, and even her family looked a bit scared after the doctor had finished explaining the situation._

 _''I'm going to fulfill the request that Shiro-san made to me.'' Is what I had said in response to his explanation._

 _''They all say the same thing. I have seen a lot of empty promises in this very room, and it really pains me when people don't fulfill this kind of task. Please don't start something if you won't be able to complete it.''_

 _He was trying to make sure that I was up to the task by saying all those cruel things. Her family was looking at me with uncertain eyes, and the ever anxious eyes of Yukinoshita didn't leave my frame._

 _''I don't think I would be able to get married so that isn't a problem. I've never had a girlfriend in my entire live and working is something that I can do without leaving her.''  
Yeah, my house-husband dream is just that, like Haruno-san's fake personality, a dream, not reality, because I need to get married to be a house-husband and that won't happen to me. Man, it really sucks being me sometimes._

 _''Even if I have to use the rest of my life I'll stay by her side. Even if she won't recover, or something horrible happens to us, I'll still be with her.'' I said that to the doctor with a straight face; a face full of confidence._

 _''Kind-hearted people have said that to me before and have ultimately disappointed me. What makes you different Mr. Hero?''_

 _Oh, so this doctor wants to use that horrible nickname. I don't want to be a hero! A certain pirate once said that heroes have to share their food and I don't want to share my MAX Coffee with anyone ever! Luffy, you messed up my mind._

 _''I can't say for sure that I would never leave her, and I can't promise you anything because even good people change with time, but….'' As I said this the doctor raised an eyebrow at me, expecting an ending to that sentence._

 _''But?''_

 _I took a deep breath and looked at him with my face full of confidence yet again, and then gave him my answer._

 _''I'll still try my best.''_

 _He looked surprised for a moment, and then he began analyzing me with his eyes. Finally, he smiled and began to speak._

 _''I'll you take you on your word then, Hikigaya Hachiman-kun.''_

* * *

I finally stop dwelling in my memories and concentrate on Yukinoshita's voice. It seems that she took her time to think of her words before she began talking again.

''I took you for a monster of logic who couldn't feel anything, but, when you confessed to Ebina-san in order to save Tobe, and I told you that I hated your methods, you seemed really sad, and the sadness that you never let go is something that is always with you right?''

I was at a loss, and I could not reply to her in any way, because I never noticed those things about me too. Did I really make a sad face during that time?

"During that trip in Kyoto, that's when I got a glimpse of the real you. A kind person, even though you want to act as if you're a disregarded by society. That you would commit a social suicide if it meant helping someone...but that isn't always the answer, you ways of doing things that is. After that trip, I decided to stop you from using those methods that both hurt yourself, and the ones that cared about you." She took a deep breath and paused for a second before continuing.

''But it was hard. I couldn't fill your shoes at all; I chose a desperate plan to help Isshiki-san when the answer was right in front of me and I almost destroyed our club because of my mistake.'' I was still at a loss when she was saying all this to me…, but still, I thought that I needed to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

''That's wrong, I was the one who….''

''Didn't I told you to listen to me for once?''

Well so much for telling her that it wasn't her fault.

''Sorry, please continue.''

This is the first time we have ever talked about this, about how we felt all those weeks ago. The time when our time together froze and our bond get so weak that it could sever at a moment's notice.

''But as always, you came into our help when the situation seemed hopeless. You resolved everything with a result that didn't hurt anyone, but I couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with the whole thing. You easily resolved a request that I couldn't fulfill in weeks, and that was so frustrating. The worst part was that you seemed sad every time I saw you. You wanted the club to stay together but you couldn't do anything about it since you're so socially awkward''

How does she know how I felt at that time? I didn't notice it myself until Komachi told me. She's saying so many accurate things it's beginning to scare me.

''That's when I decided to free you, if the club was making you miserable, I wanted you away from us. But you still came back, asking us for help for that event with Isshiki-san. Helping others was something that hurt you, so I thought that you mustn't stay in our club. That's why I told you that you should resolve it alone. I secretly wanted you to fail or give up and stop helping people who don't even thank you for what you sacrifice to help them, but when you told us you wanted something "genuine", I couldn't bring myself to look at you, because I was wrong, the emotionless person wasn't you….it was me.''

''…''

''I don't understand anything that doesn't have logic mixed in with it. You were the same except that I was scared of irrational things while you secretly wished to understand them. That's why I decided to stay beside you, to find that irrational thing together with Yuigahama-san, because if I wasn't alone, I might have been be able to understand it, or at least try to.''

''…''

''That's why, I made yet another mistake. The most emotional and irrational of us wasn't Yuigahama-san nor I but you. That's why I really like the way your heart beats, and the way your emotions are.''

''Yukinoshita…''

''So, if you really would stay beside me, I want you to know this: I really want you to."

''I already told you right?''

I gained some inner peace because of what Yukinoshita just told me. I finally understand a little of why she did the things she did, and I'm really glad to know that our relationship can being this honest. That's why, for the sake of understanding the human being known as Yukinoshita Yukino, there was only one course of action.

''Even if it takes you forever, I'll still stay with you for as long as you want me to.''

I was starting to feel drowsy and my eyes began to close when Yukinoshita lifted herself a little so her hands were grabbing my head, and then placed her head was on top of mine. As she did this, she sighed and I finally drifted into my slumber and, breathing softly, I never heard her last words.

 _''Then, stay with me for the rest of our lives Hachi.''_

* * *

 _ **Hello, FireHero here!**_

 _ **I finally got a Beta Reader for this story, Awesomenes11, a new writing buddy so now you can blame all grammatical mistakes to him D: Nah, I'm joking, Hope you like the chapter, it was pretty difficult to write this one because I have never been in love in my life, mostly, this is inspired by all the Light Novels of Romance I've ever read,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Beta Reader for Support here, bringing you some info. If you notice some...strange changes in quotation marks please just do me a solid and ignore those! I was rushed out of my house as I was editing so there might be some mistakes. Anyways, sorry to take up the page and from both myself and FireHero, enjoy!**_

* * *

This is bad, this is bad, this is Bad!

Now, you may ask, why is Hikigaya Hachiman, the amazing loner, screaming on his mind? Well, to answer your que-…..Ah, damn this, I can't even think of sophistry right now!

As of now, Yukinoshita and I are riding my bike to get to the school while she's hugging my stomach just like she did last night. I can feel her cheek on my back, and even though I'm getting a little used to the physical contact thanks to the constant hugging, this is embarrassing like always. I've always done my best to ensure that I don't attract any attention, to be like Kuroko, but my Vanishing Dribble isn't working. Not when a beautiful and perfect being like Yukinoshita is hugging me out in the open.

I really don't want to regret my decision, but this is going to be awkward having to go to class, to _that_ specific classroom, with Yukinoshita is going to be tough. Every single one of them recognize my existence because of the Sagami incident, and if you add the Tobe issue and the fact that I'm not that liked to begin with, then it is certainly a problem.

However, Yuki papa told me that he has everything under control so I should probably just trust him, I mean, he has an amazing name, so he must be trustworthy.

With that strange logic that I manage to keep in my head, I smile a little and we finally reached hel… I mean, school, yeah school…meh, it's the same thing anyway.

I parked my bike in the bike lot and we started to head to my classroom. Yukinoshita was trembling a bit as the eyes of everyone were upon us, but then she looked at me pleadingly…. Please Yukinon, don't look at me like that, I know what you want but everyone's watching!

In the end, as always, she beat me in a staring contest as she gently grasped my hand smiling at me with ease. I was blushing so hard right now that I guarantee that you could make eggs benedict on my face.

''Yukinoshita…''

''Yes Hachi?''

''L-Let's get going''

''Alright.''

She was smiling way too much for my taste, maybe she knows of my despair? Putting aside Yukinoshita's strange demeanor, I'm getting a little overly-conscious over here. I'm used to people staring at me with disgusted expressions or things of that sort, but they are looking at me AND Yukinoshita, but her expressions are so foreign that I just couldn't grasp what they meant.

''Ne, Yukinoshita?''

''Yukino.''

''Huh? Are we really going by first name basis?''

''Of course, I told you already Hachi, there's absolutely no problem with calling each other by our first names.''

''Don't you think that that is kind of…..I Don't know, bold?''

''I think telling someone that they will stay with you for the rest of your life is much bolder, don't you think?"

I felt the blood rushing to my face when she said that. WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME EMBARASSED?! This is awful, it kind of feels like that time when Isshiki told me that she heard everything I said on the clubroom that afternoon. We finally reached the door to class 2-F. I simply sighed and looked at Yukinoshita, asking her silently if she was ready to see more people.

She looked terrified at first, but then, something in her eyes changed when she took a good look at my face and she ended up smiling a bit while nodding. Yuigahama is across this door and I still haven't explained anything to her, I couldn't since Yukinosh-….. I mean…..Yukino has been with me the entire time. No really, she isn't letting me be alone for more than 20 minutes per day and that's because I have to take baths.

.''Well, ummm, how do I say this….''

''You want to tell something along the lines of 'I'm not going to leave you alone in there'?''

''Well….''

''You can be surprisingly considerate Hachi, considering everything about you, from your hopeless dream to the fact that your eyes are dead."

She was giving me the Yukinoshita smile, like she was looking down on me and I couldn't be happier that I was seeing it again. I smiled without my own consent and I prepared myself to reply.

''I'm always considerate to others, like when I don't enter in normalfags conversations and when I don't ruin the mood by staying in the corner in those ridiculous reunions.''

''A normal person shouldn't be able to say those things so proudly…''

''Tch, whatever. Let's go in then, I want to get this over with.''

I opened the door and we finally entered hell, I mean, the classroom. Hiratsuka-sensei was in front of everyone and they seemed to be talking about something serious, that is, until we entered. When we did, everyone turned their heads to us and then looked down to our locked hands. Ah! Dammit! I forgot that we were holding hands! Now everyone is gasping….damn it all….

Hayama looked shocked, Miura was looking at Yukino with a thoughtful expression, Tobe and the rest were silent, and Yuigahama was looking hurt so I pretty much got the bigger picture of all this. Hiratsuka-sensei might have told them about Yukinoshita's situation. Suddenly Yukino got behind me and hid her head on my back, which honestly was too much affection for my taste….though saying that is kind of useless now.

''Hello Hikigaya, Yukinoshita.''

''Y-Yo Hiratsuka-sensei.''

''I already told them what they need to know; that Yukinoshita would be sitting next to you during class. So go ahead and take your seats.''

''Alright, come along Yukino.''

I used my secret skill, Soothing Yukinon when suddenly, I remembered where we were and who was around us…AH C'MON! Using her first name would surely bring some gossip but if they know about her situation maybe it will not be all that bad, they may think that me using her name was just a slip of the tongue and nothing more, yeah, that would be the outcome of this.

''Okay, Hachi.''

Or not…...

Everyone gasped and I saw some classmates turn to each other and I already knew what was going on, well; whatever. With Yukino's hand grasping mine, I reached our seats, and apparently, our seats were pretty close to one another. No really, they were _too_ close.

''Ano, Sensei?''

''Yeah?''

''Why our seats are so close?''

''It was a request from Yukinoshita's father, he told me everything about what happened to Yukinoshita three days ago.''

Three days ago huh?

I feel like we have been like this for at least three years. Well, wanting me close to ensure that Yukino doesn't go rampage is something normal I guess, I already saw what happens when she is left alone.

''He left a message for you too Hikigaya.''

''Okay? What is it?''

Hiratsuka-sensei modified her voice to sound more deep and cheerful and then she normally sounds, probably to match Yuki papa's voice.

''Hachiman-kun, I talked with Shizu-chan and she told me that it is okay for you two to share a desk! I am entrusting my daughter to you so take good care of her Son-in-law! I'm on my way to meet your parents so we can form the marriage arrangements! Isn't that good?! Hope you enjoy the rest of the day!''

Silence….

WHAT IS THIS PERSON THINKING! I'm done for! My high school life is over, ah wait, it was over since the beginning, and wait did he just say marriage arrangements?! Wait, wait, wait, who is marrying who huh?!

AH, wait, It's Hiratsuka-sensei after all, she must be joking around like always, hahahaha.

''Haha, nice one Hiratsuka-sensei, I almost fell for that one.''

''Um, I'm being serious though….''

As if on cue, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I immediately turned pale. I silently asked Hiratsuka-sensei for her permission to answer the phone and she only nodded to my silent question.

''Hello?''

''Hikigaya-kun, you little rascal! You really are the man that everyone says you are!''

''Haruno-san?!''

Somewhere deep down inside of me, I knew that the person on the other end of the phone would be Haruno. She had a knack for appearing at these kinds of moments.

''I knew it from the beginning; that you would propose to Yukino-chan that is, and to do it in front of everyone, how bold! We'll be waiting for you two after you school to discuss the marriage arrangements~!''

''W-Wait, what do you mean by propose?!''

''Pass me Shizuka-chan for a bit. Please~!"

''B-But….''

''Just do it.''

I don't like where this is going, but if I wanted answers, I would need to follow her dema-…her requests. I offered the phone to Hiratsuka-sensei and I observed her expression while Haruno-san was talking. First she was sad, then amazed, and now she was…grinning…playfully.

Dear God help me.

''Your proposal was like this Hikigaya.''

''Proposal?!''

I feel that the end js near.

''But I Considered Yukinoshita a really precious person to me.''

"…"

WHY DOES HARUNO-SAN REMEMBER WORD BY WORD WHAT I SAID?!

''WAIT!''

''I can't say for sure that I'll never leave her because even good people change with time but…''

Hiratsuka-sensei was putting a lot of emotion and effort into my previous words.

''Haruno-san! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry so have mercy!''

The only thing I could heard was a voice laughing on my phone, well; that was too much to expect from her, but what to expect from Haruno is not the issue here. The issue is that I'm so embarrassed that I could die. I looked over at Yukino and found that she was looking at me while blushing but donning a smile as well…wait, why are you smiling?!

''I'll still try my best!''

Hiratsuka-sensei gave me back my phone with a smirk and I found myself seriously considering escaping from here, but Yukino might have gotten startled, so I immediately declined that possibility.

''A lot of beautiful words came out of that mouth of yours, so I'm just sharing your caring side to the world! You can thank Onee-san later, oh and you might even get popular with your heroic story and this beautiful proposal! Too bad, because now you can't date any other girls than Yukino-chan."

''Do you enjoy my suffering? Do you Haruno-san?''

''Suffering? No, no Hikigaya-kun, you're getting married to a beautiful and adorable girl so you should be glad!''

''I'm not even at the legal age of consent to get married!''

''Don't worry, the engagement will do for now. We're talking with your parents right now; our families will be connected by your bond of love! Aren't you glad?''

At that moment I hung up on her and proceeded to go to my seat. When I reached it, I stood over it, letting myself fall on the chair like the life was just sucked out of me. Yukino was sitting right next to me, and when Hiratsuka-sensei looked at me, she gave me a warm smile and then she began class. I used the lesson to ignore all the stares I was receiving and the thoughts that were crossing my head.

* * *

We reached lunch, and for the first time in my life I wasn't glad it had come. My classmates tried to assault both Yukino and I for answers to things like, ''How was it to fight that thug Hikitani-kun?'' Tobe, tch, annoying as always. Ah, here's another one, ''You two are getting married Hikitani?!'' ,and of course the, ''The hero is marrying the princess!''

Wait, where the hell did that last one came from?! Ah! Screw it all! I grabbed my lunch and Yukino, and then I got us the hell out of there.

''Hachi? Why are we running?''

''I don't want you to answer all those ridiculous questions, they would give you a bad reputation.''

''Did you want me to turn them down?''

''Nah, I just want to eat in peace at my special place. I guess you should come too since I can't leave you alone.''

''Where you eat alone?''

''Yeah, that place. It's really amazing.''

We were skipping corridors and passing classrooms but when we were about to reach the exit, a guy appeared out of nowhere appear and I crashed into him, making my food go to waste as it spilled onto the ground. I was about to apologize but saw that Yukino was glaring at him, THE Icy Yukinon glare! I almost cried because I never thought I would see it again.

''Hey watch where you're going man.''

Before I could say anything back to him, Yukino used a voice that was colder than ice, a sound that fit her icy expression.

''Perhaps you should heed your own advice, we were simply passing through the corridor when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made my boyfriend's food go to waste.''

Wait what?!

''B-But, you're the ones who…''

''Ara, you dare reply to us like this when his food is on the floor? You really have no shame, perhaps I shall inform all the girls in this school about this bad attitude of yours?''

''Wait, I….but you….''

''I do not see you apologizing."

Everyone was looking at us now, and this big guy was sweating bullets…wait, why did she tell him that I was her boyfriend? Was she using that to make this guy crumble into nothing but tears?

''…..I'm sorry…..''

"I cannot hear you."

''I'm sorry.''

''Louder please.''

''I'm sorry for ruining your food, okay! Is that it, or do you want money too?!''

''Well if you insist….''

Wait, no we can't take money from this guy, we are the ones at fault, but knowing Yukino, she doesn't like to lose, so I can assure that she is enjoying this.

''That won't be necessary. Sorry for colliding with you.''

I said that last bit while bowing since we were the ones at fault, or maybe it was because I'm usually the one apologizing. The bow I gave him was so sincere that the guy didn't know what to do.

''….Ah, okay. Sorry once again.''

He quickly left after giving a small bow himself and we continued on our way. I didn't stop to talk because everyone was looking at us since Yukino was pretty famous for being an almost god-like entity and now I'm some kind of hero. I'm pretty sure that they saw us holding hands as well, so there's that.

We finally reached the outside of the special building and I guided us to the best lunch spot in the whole school. Since we went through that whole incident earlier, I obviously lost my food, and now I was paying for it, or at least that's what the growls in my stomach said.

Yukino opened her Bento and inside was some beautifully made food. As expected of this Ojou-sama, her culinary skills are top class! Even though I saw her making it this morning, I find it strikingly amazing how perfect her food is. I immediately became sad at those thoughts because I lost my share of her food in my bento that got spilled. She insisted making me lunch saying that it was the only thing that she could do.

''Hachi, Itadakimasu.''

''Ah, Itadakimasu.''

Although you're the only one eating Yukinon…

With her chopsticks, she grabbed some of her food and put it in front of me.

''Yukino?''

''Eat.''

''Huh?''

''Eat. You lost your food to that bad man earlier didn't you?''

He's not a bad man though…

''But you only have one pair of chopsticks, if I use it then yo-''

''I don't mind.''

''But….''

''I said I don't mind. Now eat or I'll make you.''

''Yes ma'am!''

I opened my mouth because her gaze was that classic threatening Yukino look. As soon as she put the food in my mouth, she was blushing as hard as I was, but the taste was as amazing as always.

''Perfect as always, seriously; are you some kind of dream chef or something?''

''I'm glad you like it because you'll be eating my cooking from now on.''

''You really seem like you're getting better. How are you feeling?''

''I look okay because of you.''

''…''

''I can't really explain it, but somehow, when you are with me, I feel like I can do anything that I want to accomplish even though I'm just like a scared cat on my own."

Classic Yukino, comparing herself to a cat. If she's doing that then she has to be okay. That aside, I put the best warming smile I could muster and continued the conversation.

''I'm glad I was able to help.''

"Hachi, you won't leave me…right?"

"I already told you that I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"You know, when you're in the bath, I see those horrible things and I want to scream and cry.'"

"Why didn't you…"

''But when I think about how I'm basically using almost all of your time, I try to cope with it until you get back. I know how much you love to be alone but I just can't handle those visions; I can only act as usual, as if I'm with you."

"And the boyfriend thing? You told that guy,,,,,"

''That's….well, we're together as if we were dating and well…..''

''What?''

Why is she stopping? She was fidgeting with her skirt while continuing to feed both me and herself. She apparently made a decision because she stopped moving her chopsticks and looked directly at me; straight into my eyes.

''I just…don't want another girl near you okay?! Everyone knows how good you are because of what you did for me and how you keep taking care of me. The words you told me...those precious words, they all heard them too. I noticed how most of the girls were looking at you in a new light and I got scared, so I asked Nee-san to fake our marriage so that they would stay away from what's mine.''

''Wait, all that was your doing? Then what about us meeting with our parents after club?''

''We will, but it isn't about that. I don't really know why they want to talk with us though''

"You didn't need to tell them anything, no girl would like me anyway, you always say so yourself."

The wind changed as usual at this time of the day. Yukino was looking at me with a frown and then she told me with a deep voice.

''Hachi, you have a lot of good points even if you don't recognize them yourself. I know that I'm always insulting you, but that's only because I didn't want to admit it. Some girls have noticed your good points and I'm afraid that if one of them confess to you that you will accept them, and if you do that I'll be all alone. I know that I'm being selfish, chaining you to me like this, but I just can't let you go now.''

I thought before answering her, hoping she would not mistake it for hesitation. What Yukino means to me as a woman is something that I do not yet know, but as a person, I know what she is. She's someone that is precious to me; someone that I want to protect. Besides, I promised her father that I would look after his little girl, and that is precisely what I intend to do.

"Don't worry, this is a request that I have every intention to fulfill, even if I used the rest of my life to complete it."

"Aren't you mad that I've been scheming behind your back; that I've practically ruined your chances of getting a girlfriend?"

I looked at her distressed face, her eyes were forming tears, indicating that she was about to cry. I let her hand go and instead, I put my right hand of top of her head, rubbing it like I do with Komachi.

"A beautiful girl is asking me for help, so desperate as to go to the point of scheming, something that she hates doing, how could I ever leave you alone? I know I've been saying this a lot recently, but you need to know that I'm going to stay with you."

"You promise?"

She was crying now, and I was rubbing her raven black hair. I finally smiled at her in an effort to cease her tears from running.

"Of course. You can trust me."

* * *

 _ **Hello guys, FireHero here,**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Support, I may be making Hachiman a little OOC or maybe a LOT OOC but this isn't exactly a situation in which Hachiman can act like always, this story would probably have 8 chapter because I didn't intent to make it too long, my other story for her part, that would have more than 20 but less than 30 tentatively.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

So here I am, in the middle of the class with Yukino accompanied with a lot of noise around us. You see, the fact that she told that guy in the middle of the hallway that I was her boyfriend has unfortunately turned into gossip material and has already reached the ears of every single person in this school, making me the center of attention, unwanted attention of course.

DAMN IT ALL! My loner skills are being nerfed by the minute, I might even lose my Stealth Hikki ability! No! My most sacred weapon! I can't lose this precious ability I've worked so hard for! Before I melt down however, let's take a deeper look at my current, yet unfortunate situation.

Yukino is alongside me, and I can't use my fake sleeping ability so I can only suck it up until this ends. Meanwhile, Yukino has been paying a lot of attention to the lesson, maybe because she isn't used to studying this normal material since she is in Class J, the International Cultivate program. Anyway, I'm concerned about Yuigahama's reaction to all of this, I mean, we never told her about Yukino's problem even though this happened three days ago. Also, I'm not used to having people close to me so I'm not exactly sure how a person close to others would feel if the other has a secret and they didn't tell them about it.

For some time, I've been thinking that being a loner was the best but now, I'm not so sure. Now, I have people I can count on, and although I hate being dependent, having someone watching over my back feels a little easing. I once thought I was the strongest because I didn't need anyone to resolve my problems, but that philosophy proved to be inadequate to fulfill requests; a lesson I learned the hard way during Isshiki's Christmas request.

I've been wondering this since I first saw that our time at the clubroom has been frozen because of what I did in the bamboo forest: Where did I make my mistake? At first, resolving those matters was easy, a little planning using the ugly side of human nature and voilà, problem resolved. However, as the three of us spent more and more time together, we learned a lot of things about each other, so much so to the point where my methods began hurting them. Hiratsuka-sensei managed to put me on the right track that one memorable night, and I managed to save the club's relationship before it was completely erased, and that's when I noticed that if someone didn't make me realize my mistake, I would have never noticed.

The ring of the bell pulled me out of my thoughts and it was finally time for us to go to the clubroom. Since I didn't want anyone asking us anything, Yukino and I took our things quickly and left to go to the club, sorry Yuigahama but I don't want to deal with Tobe, or anybody else for that matter right now.

We passed through the hallway quickly and arrived at the special building, finally reaching our beloved club's door. Hiratsuka-sensei gave me the key earlier as an apology present, knowing that I definitely didn't want to be question in on my to the club.

I sat down in my seat and sighed with a content smile on my face. No more people, no more embarrassing stuff, just me, my club mates, our room, and my book. I really hoped that no one would want to give us a consultation because I just wanted to take it easy.

''Hachi, do you want tea?''

Her words slightly pulling me out of my bliss, I managed to muster a pathetic response to her question.

''Huh? Sure.''

She began pouring the tea with a small smile which lingered onto my own face. She was getting better and I was really glad of that, I wanted her to be able to go out without me; without being afraid of everything, not that I hate our actual situation or anything, but I'm sure that someone as independent like Yukino would enjoy doing things without needing me to help her along the way. She poured the tea in her cup and then proceeded to do the same in my Pan-san one with the grace of a…I don't know…maybe some kind of heavenly angel? She really is the epitome of that perfect wife that you always hear about.

Once she finished pouring my tea, she gave me a smile and handed me the cup. I took it from her hands while nodding, and thanks to my cat tongue, I blew a little on the cup to cool it down. After I felt that it was cooled enough, I took a small sip out of the cup and met Yukino's gaze.

''Thank you Yukino, it's really delicious''

''I-Is that s-so? I'm glad.''

She began blushing and also applied a light, but warm smile on her face after she heard that. Yukino becomes easily embarrassed with compliments that she knows are from the heart, and since I'm not a person who just compliments people just because, I'm sure she understood my gratitude.

''Hachi.''

''Hmm?''

''How do you think Yuigahama-san felt when found out about the…incident and the things that followed?''

I took a deep sigh and placed my cup of tea on the table while closing the light novel in my hands. I had a digging feeling that she was going to ask this question, and since I had been thinking about it from the start, I might as well try my best at answering it.

''I'm…not sure. We didn't tell her personally, although it was something I don't think you would be comfortable talking about."

''I knew it.''

''Huh?''

''You've been wondering when and how to tell her right? That's why you looked at me yesterday with the intention of saying something and then you regretted your decision and never asked me.''

''Look, I just….didn't want to remind you what you went through. I mean, it really isn't a pleasant memory for you after all.''

''It's okay, you should be honest with me, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together anyway, you should trust me more...Ha-a-chi.''

Huh?! Well, I did tell her that I wanted to be together with her until she gets better, but even if that never happened, isn't she being a little too depressing here? I mean, she is already assuming that she would never be cured of this you know?! Wait, wait, wait! What's with you and drawing out the syllables of my name?! No..NO! Is Isshki's speech rubbing off on you Yukinon?! But wait! Didn't I just acknowledge that her nickname for me is my name?!

With all of those thoughts buzzing inside of my head, and the true implications of what she just said hitting me, I start to blush madly. When you talk about trust between a male and a female, and you add the "spend the rest of our lives together", isn't that like saying that we would get married? Now that I think about it, marriage is something that I never thought that I would be able to do. Wait, remember, she just needs you, I'm only a stress ball for her, just a tool for her recovery, so she doesn't really mean it that way.

''Y-yeah. I'll make sure I do that…"

''Thank you.''

She smiled a very bright one at me and proceeded to sit down right next to me. I took a deep breath in, and of course out, and started to collect myself, reaching for my light novel in the process. I was finally going to be able to read this damn thing.

Just as I was thinking that thought, the door opened in a rather quick way, and our bun-haired airhead Yuigahama Yui entered the club room.

''Hello, Hikki, Yukinon''

Weird, isn't she the ''YAHALLO'' girl? Yuigahama, you without that stupid greeting is like MAX without sugar. Oh dear god, please spare me from that horrible destiny, let MAX coffee always be sweet!

''Yo.''

''Hello Yuigahama-san.''

Yuigahama was about to enter when she noticed that Yukino was right next to me, grabbing my sleeve with her right hand while sipping tea with the left one. Wait! When did she get here?! Am I really that bad at noticing my surroundings when they don't concern me?! The hand Yukino was using to grab my sleeve with was met with an uncomfortable gaze from Yuigahama. Once she noticed that I noticed her unusual stare, she put on a smile and walked awkwardly to her seat.

Since Yuigahama was at her usual seat, we were closer than ever before in this room. Is the room getting hotter I wonder? Hmm, I'm sure it's just me. Once she was comfortable with the current situation, Yuigahama began her usual rant about lots of useless things and Yukino answered her to appease to her. They were at their usual exchange and I felt better; I thought that it would be awkward but I'm glad that Yuigahama is acting normal. I can finally begin reading my book.

I was reading comfortably until I reached a part that I found amusing and I chuckled a bit. I immediately tried to stop myself because I remembered that Yuigahama and Yukino thought that my laugh was gross and disgusting and…Okay, now I want to cry, seriously, why are they so cruel with me?!

''Hachi, why are you laughing?''

Yukino leveled herself so she could also look at my book, bringing her face really close to mine in the process. I felt my heart starting to beat faster but I couldn't distance myself from her. Whenever I tried to, I remembered that the doctor told me that if I do something that she can interpret as rejection, her mind might not be able to take it and I might lose my status as a cure. Something that I absolutely can't do is letting her feel that fear every single day and if I stop being what makes her put her act together, she would be afraid of everything, so; I try to act as natural as I can and try to look at her too.

''W-well, you see, this part was a little funny.''

''Oh, I see.''

After she said that she chuckled…WAIT! THE Yukinoshita Yukino just laughed at something that I thought was funny. Maybe I'll wake up without legs in a minute or two? Well, I enjoyed her laughter, it's a cute sound that one usually never hears, except when something that is related to my pathetic self.

''Hachi, could you lend me that novel when you finish it? I've found myself a little interested in it.''

''Well, I did tell you that GaGaGa was the best! Yeah, when I finish it I will lend it to you, but why so suddenly? You've never been interested in light novels.''

''I j-just thought that….I could understand you better if I tested some of the things you enjoy…. Is that bad?''

Why are you looking at me with moist eyes?! Did you learn this from Isshiki?! This attack is super effective; Yukino surely couldn't be this cute!

''N-Not, it's okay. I should probably…try some things you enjoy too? Then we can be even. You can show me some Pan-san videos or something.''

Why did I just say that?! What the hell?! That as super embarrassing; I'm starting to sound like some harem protagonist that knows how to talk with the girls! Well, I couldn't take it back now, I mean, I know that Yukino likes things like cats and Pan-san, but knowing it and trying are two different things.

''O-Of course. I'll show some to you later.''

She began looking down at her skirt while smiling and blushing, which in turn makes me blush myself, but it can't be helped. Dear God why is my heart beating so fast?! Maybe am I…. No, that couldn't be.

''H-Hikki….''

Ah right, Yuigahama was here! Ahhhhhhh, I want to die, this is too embarrassing. Why do those two have to listen to all the embarrassing things I say?!

''Yuigahama-san, I want to apologize, even though I consider you a friend, I didn't tell you of what happened to me three days ago.''

''A-Ah, don't worry about it, I mean, it was pretty hard for you right? But Hikki saved you…..like always…''

Why did she look down when she said that? Maybe she really is upset about us not telling her.

''Well, I didn't do anything….''

''You always say that Hikki, you're always modest with the good things you do.''

''I'm not really…''

''Are you two truly engaged?!''

''H-huh?''

Why are you worrying about that? This is why you're an airhead Gahama-chan, Yukinon doesn't like it when you talk about rumors you know~. I began opening my mouth to tell her that we are lying but Yukino beat me to it.

''Yes we are, we are getting married in some years Yuiagahama-san. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.''

HUH?! But you told me you were lying! Yukino? She looks my way for a minute with a frantic gaze. I remember her telling me that she didn't want any girl to steal me away so she made up that thing, but she didn't need to do it with Yuigahama. She is our….well, she is your friend so there's no problem. Yukino isn't saying that she's joking however. Maybe she thinks that Yuigahama will steal me from her…but that's crazy, its not like she is in love with me or something….

Realization suddenly hit me in the face like a strong wind. Yuigahama likes me, that's why Yukino is afraid, that's the logical conclusion someone could reach after thinking about it a little, but I don't know why my mind is frozen in a state of tumor. Yuigahama shouldn't be in love with me, that literally makes no sense but I really couldn't think of anything else to explain Yukino's behavior.

''…..I see…. You are even calling each other by first name too. I should've known, I have always been good at reading the atmosphere yet I never realized it.''

''Um…''

''Hachi, silent.''

''….''

Ah c'mon, at least let me say something, but then again, I don't think that I can say anything useful, I mean, I like Yuigahama but not like a lover, maybe because she resembles Orimoto. Nonetheless, I don't want to clear this misunderstanding because it isn't really fake because I'll stay with Yukino until she gets tired of me, so it's almost like a marital relationship except that she doesn't love me.

As for me, well; Yukino is someone….I can't explain this feeling very well but I feel that it isn't that far from friendship, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about her at all.

''Senpai!''

Please God, spare me the Irohasu attack at least for today jeez. Isshiki Iroha came through our door apparently looking for me again.

''Is it true?! Are you really engaged with Yukinoshita-sempai?!''

''Isshiki-san, I recommend that you speak in a lower voice, also; what have I told you about gossips?''

Oh, Yuki momma is putting a strong front to our beloved underclassman. After Yukino had pulled out her mother skills, Isshiki immediately shut up and sat down on her usual chair, giving Yukino's hand a look while doing so and gasping once she saw that our hands were intertwined.

''Well, um….''

''Sempai…?''

''Isshiki-san.''

''Y-yes?!''

''To answer your question, yes, Hikigaya-kun is completely under my care now.''

''Hey, hey, don't make me sound so useless, if anything, youare under mycare.''

''Are you inquiring that I should surrender myself to your petty self?''

''W-well I'm certainly not saying that but…..''

''Then, therefore, if you aren't the dominant one on our relationship that must mean that I am correct?''

''W-wait I never…..''

''So you belong to me right? _Right?_ ''

Cold, this is too cold, I don't want to surrender to this white army but there's nothing I can do! And for some reason I'm smiling like an idiot for this development; Yukino has always managed to make me smile at some point, and my time with her is enjoyable, does that mean that I like her? It doesn't feel like that fake infatuation that I had with Orimoto but something entirely different. My heart is beating faster and harder for the prospect of being hers for some reason.

''Alright, alright, I surrender. Whatever, I'm yours, happy?''

I don't know why saying those words felt so…so… _right_ , like it was something natural for me. Funny, I never took myself for the submitting type but that may be because of all the times I threw away my pride and begged...oh, I had a surprisingly submissive nature. I felt even worthless after realizing that…

''Good Hachi.''

She was smiling at me with a warm gaze and I felt my face get even redder. Yuigahama was looking a little sad with that somewhat fake smile, but I couldn't do anything to ease her. Isshiki was looking dejected too but her face transferred into a smile quickly as my gaze fell upon her.

She came across the room and got closer to me.

''Senpai, I need your help with something, can you come with me?''

More work! No! Never! To work is to lose! Also, why should I do your job for you again?! I was about to retort her to do her own job when I felt two arms circling my stomach, grabbing me and taking me away from Isshiki.

My back suddenly felt something soft and the vanilla scent of Yukino invaded my nostrils. My heart, my heart! Please stop, I think my poor heart has beated so hard today that it is about to explode.

''Sorry Isshiki-san but Hachi has some matters to attend with my father, so he doesn't have time to help you.''

Let it go! Let it go! Ah, it's just Yukino, the room got so cold that I felt that I was in an icy castle singing with Elsa. Isshiki gave me a look of understanding and immediately smiled.

''Sorry Yukinoshita-senpai, I should ask you next time to lend me Sempai, now that you own him.''

Isshiki that wasn't the problem here…

''I'm glad you realize what the problem was Isshiki-san. I can lend him to you tomorrow.''

''I'm not a toy you know? You two surely realize that you're talking about a person here not a blue-ray disc!''

''What? But it's just Sempai…''

''So I'm that low of an object to you….''

''Tehee~''

Don't bonk your head! Or I might even consider you cute! I looked toward Yukino for help, but I couldn't help but notice that our eyes were very close.

So it was then that I realized, looking at those beautiful blue eyes; with that warm smile that quickly transformed to a surprise gasp, and that long raven hair that was almost tickling my own…

That I really was in love with:

Yukinoshita Yukino.

* * *

 _ **FireHero here!**_

 _ **I hope that you may have like the chapter, if I told you the truth with these story, I never plan anything, I just remember that I have to write a chapter and then I get to it but I never know what I want to do until I'm already doing it. Even so, I think this got out nicely made.**_

 _ **Hey guys! It's your friendly Support Beta Reader. This weekend was a very hectic one for me as I had to a various assortment of activities to attend to that required my full attention as well my separation from my beloved PC. This being the case, I couldn't exactly bring my best editing skills into play for this chapter, and for that I sincerely apologize. If any of you guys would like to point out those mistakes, please be my guest and include it in the review.**_

 _ **From FireHero and Awesomenes11 we sincerely say,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like an idiot right about now; why am I so slow with noticing my true feelings? Hehe, feelings? Since when did I begin to think those cheesy words like some High School love-struck teenager? I mean, yeah; I like Yukino but what about it? I don't have to do anything about it. Even if I did confess to her, the result would be her rejecting me and things would be awkward between us or she might even accept me out of fear, that fear being that I would leave her side.

In the end, these feelings of mine are in the way no matter how you look at it. I'm ruining everything just for a stupid opportunity in love, and I'm not that simple minded.

Then, why do I feel like this when she is hugging me? I feel a strange sense of bliss, like nothing can go wrong if she just keeps cuddling me like this. It's weird, I wonder why I haven't noticed these feelings sooner. While I was thinking about all this, I noticed that Yuigahama was looking at me strangely. I want to settle things with her and tell her these feelings that I have for Yukino, but both Yukino and Isshiki are here.

''Well, Yukinoshita-senpai, hope you can lend him to me!''

''Yes, I'll lend him to you tomorrow.''

''Alright, Bye!''

''…Bye….''

"I'm not an object!", is what I wanted to say but, since I figured that it would be meaningless to do so, I restrained myself, besides; I need to do something first.

''Yukino, do you mind if you get out of the room for a minute or two? I want to talk with Yuigahama about something.''

''Hachi I don't think….''

She was beginning to protest, but when she looked at my eyes and saw that I was being serious, she understood what I wanted to do, or maybe it was just her trusting me like she said she would do. Either way, she gave me a silent nod and left the room leaving me alone with Yuigahama. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before she averted her eyes when mine met hers. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about this; I've never encountered this situation before so I'm not sure of what to say to begin the conversation. I let out a long and heavy sigh and decided to just be honest with this.

''Yuigahama, there's something that I need to say to you.''

''Yeah, w-what is it Hikki?''

''I'm in love with Yukino.''

''H-Huh?''

''I'm in love with Yukinoshita Yukino.''

Even though it sounds a little weird in my mind, saying this all of a sudden felt right! I never knew that you could get so much peace of mind just by saying some words; I want to shout this to the entire world! It feels too good; I was overwhelmed by all this.

Yuigahama gave me the saddest smile I have ever seen on her face; her eyes were watering but I face her head on. I felt terrible but I couldn't stop, her feelings can't be reciprocated by me so I want to free her so that she can find someone much better than me.

''Of course you love her Hikki, you two are engaged for a reason…''

''Um no. She was lying, we aren't engaged.''

''H-huh?!''

''Did you know that when I saved her from being…..well, that; she was very afraid of people? The only one she was comfortable with was me, she was even afraid of her sister and parents. Since she is only at ease when I'm close to her, I decided to help her until she could move on from this experience. She was scared of the fact that if I found a girl that I liked, I might have leaved her to her fears. That's why she is spreading the rumors that she and I are getting married, just so other girls don't get near me, which is funny, because no girl likes me anyways."

I smile a bit, even though Yuigahama somehow managed to like me, I must end things before they develop any further. Saying my true feelings when I'm rejecting her is the way I show my respect for her and also…the way I show my happiness towards a person who likes me and that is also special to me.

''But somehow, I realized that I was in love with her, that the way she acts and the way she is are the things that have drawn me to her. I can't explain it well because I don't understand these feelings, but I….I…..I think I love her, and I just wanted to let you know because I consider you a friend, even though you may not feel the same.''

She has been silent for some minutes now, oh no, she is crying a bit, I'm not good with tears, this isn't good, not good at all. She look at me, directly to the eyes and smile.

''Hikki…''

''Yeah?''

''Does that at least mean I'm your first friend?''

I opened my mouth in surprise, with that ''at least''. Is she saying that she wanted something more and that I was giving her the consolation prize? I feel bad about all this but I don't want to spurt lies anymore, I want to be sincere to her, for my own self-gratification, even if it means hurting her a little. That's why, I already knew what I was going to say.

''The first and for now, the only one.''

She came to my side, putting her right in front of me, and then she slowly wrapped around me with her slender arms. She was crying a lot but she didn't seem that sad; she was smiling with genuine happiness.

''I'm glad that I got to be Hikki's first friend.''

''I'm….glad too.''

''I always knew it you know? The two of you always gave me that impression, you two even complete each other sentences after all haha. Thanks to feeling the way I felt towards you, I got to know a lot of things. You gave me a wonderful experience and even if in the end the way I felt was unrequited, I'm glad you were my first.''

I was silent, I didn't know what to say but it was the time for me to be silent. After all, she did listen to me when I put into words these strange new feelings in my heart.

''Yukinon sure is lucky, having you feel this way towards her.''

''I don't think she would. She would probably take it as a disgusted thought.''

''It's funny, how are you so intelligent when you are so dumb? Well, I'm your friend so I'll make up for everything you don't understand.''

''Oh, I always thought that I was the one making up for you not knowing things''

''Don't be mean. Nee Hikki, can you call me by my name again? Like in my birthday, we're friends, friends call each other by their names or nicknames.''

''But you've been calling me by that nickname ever since we met.''

''Dummy, that's because I've always considered you a friend even though you didn't feel that way. I'm just glad we're finally real friends.''

I smiled and took her in my arms and enveloped her in a big hug. My heart feels really warm after hearing her say those things, she really is an amazing person, making me wonder once again why someone like her would fall for someone like me. After that mushy scene, she then let go of me as if she realized something and rushed to the door, grabbing the handle in the process.

I was about to ask her what was she doing but then she puts her finger in front of her mouth like a mischievous child and smiled at me while giving me a wink. Huh?! What's up with that cute behavior? Why is everyone here turning into Isshiki?!

''And because we are friends….''

She quickly opened the door and Yukino fell down to the floor. AH! II FORGOT! She won't leave me so the chances of her going into another place were very low; of course she would be right on the door, why did I think otherwise?!

''I'm going to help with the first step Hikki. You two have a lot to talk about so I'll be going for a while.''

''Wait Yui…''

She just smiled at me and closed the door behind her locking me up with Yukino. Okay, this is awkward, did she heard everything? I really hope not. Every time I want to say something embarrassing, someone has to be listening to the other side of the door! This sucks! Idiot, idiot, idiot! What should I do now? What should I say? What should I….

''Hachi.''

''Y-YEAH?!''

Way to go about it, really smooth Hachiman.

''Um, are you really..?''

Oh dear God please spare me! Or kill me right now so I don't have to say this!

''…in love with me?''

''I…I…well, I…..yes…..''

''I see.''

''Sorry.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm sure that it must be unpleasant to hear that someone like me is in love with you.''

''That would be the case…..if I didn't felt the same.''

''Huh?''

''I….I do too…''

''Do what?''

''Do I have to say it? I'm sure you know what I mean, see; you're even smiling you idiot.''

Oh yeah, something like that really is happening. I was smiling like a complete idiot right now, hearing her say that feels so pleasant that I couldn't help but grin. I know for a fact that Yukino doesn't lie, so I can trust her when she says that she feels the same way.

''Sorry, as you said, I'm really stupid so I need you to spell out for me.

''….I love you…''

Let me tease her a little more.

''What did you say?''

''I…l-love you idiot!"

Her face was so red, she looked so embarrassed but even so, she looked so mesmerizing while saying something so embarrassing. I shouldn't judge though, because I probably looked exactly the same as she did, hell; I could practically feel my cheeks turning ten different shades of red.

''I love you too.''

Then she hugged me again, but now I felt entirely different. I really can't believe this, Yukinoshita Yukino loves me too, what kind of romantic comedy ending was this? I can't be happier than this.

''Just to make sure, I don't love you because of what you did. I've been feeling this way since a long time ago, it's just that I couldn't quite understand it before.''

''I know.''

''I'm not using you because you're my cure or anything, I really, really love you. I'm not lying.''

''Don't worry, I understand; Yui acting the way she did, I understood a bit after talking to her that whatever you were telling me were your true feelings.''

''I'm glad.''

''Um, so now what?''

She looked at me for a moment, and then without warning, she captured my lips with hers. Everything about this felt strange, I mean, it felt completely right that our lips were connected but I was standing here without knowing how to react to the kiss. I haven't done this before so I wasn't sure of what I was supposed to do, her lips felt nice though, like the tea we drank before.

When she released me, the implications of what we just did kicked my brain and I was at a loss of words. My mouth was open and I must have looked like a total idiot. My heart is beating too fast, so fast that I thought that it would bounce out of my chest.

''I…I….''

''I took your first Hachi.''

She was smiling like a kid who has just done something mischievous. I calmed myself a bit and began to smile as well.

''Wasn't the boy supposed to kiss the girl?''

''No, no. I'm the man of this relationship Hachi, after all, you're mine.''

''Wait, isn't that strange?''

''No, I'm used to taking the lead, even in a relationship.''

''I'm sure your previous boyfriends weren't very happy about this attitude of yours…''

''You're my first.''

''Oh.''

''Of course, I know that I'm your first too.''

''Why aren't you asking? I could have had a girlfriend before…''

''You don't believe in your own words Hachi.''

''…yeah….''

''Shall we call it a day? We have to talk with my father.''

''What does he want to talk about anyway?''

''Oh, we are discussing our marriage arrangements with our parents''

''Oh, I see….WAIT, WAIT, HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!''

''I do believe I said that we were engaged."

''Wasn't that a lie?''

''Of course not, I don't lie remember?''

''But I…my parents sold me off just like that?''

''They were quite happy knowing that their good for nothing son was loved by a beautiful lady.''

''You give yourself too much credit.''

''Wait, you don't think I'm beautiful? What kind of fiancée says something like that about their partner?''

''Of course I think you're…beautiful…''

She was blushing and smiling now, weird, I've been seeing a lot of strange expressions on her face these days.

''Let's say goodbye to Yuiga….. Yui-san and let's be off''

''I never agreed to this though.''

''You did say that you'll spend the rest of your life with me. My parents took that as a marriage proposal, they even bought a ring for you to propose to me properly. I'll be waiting to see your creativeness on that matter.''

'R-r-ring? Do I have any say on this?''

''Hachi, women don't like guys who don't know when to give up you know?''

''Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't like my beautiful Yukino being mad at me. Let's go then''

My life alongside her would be fun, in fact when we met, not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought that she and I were getting married one day. We have overcome a lot of situations, we have uttered wishes, looked back on our pasts, believed in our dreams and all sorts of things. We have shared a lot of experiences, some bitter and some sweet.

The bitter one of them all was that night in the alley, the night she almost lost what makes her a maiden, and our sweetest memory so far…that would be this I guess.

However, I'm really glad that I came across that attack that night, because I was able to save her. I was able to tell her these feelings of mine that I kept inside for the longest time.

But above all, I'm glad I became her…

 _Support._

* * *

 ** _Hello again!_**

 ** _This is the last chapter of Support, my second project on Oregairu and basically the first multi chapter story that I finish, I really hope you like it, if you want an epilogue of this, let me some review asking for it, if I get 15 reviews asking for a epilogue, I'll do it. I have a lot of projects on my mind so this won't be the end of me for you._**

 ** _FireHero Out, see you on other stories guys_**

 ** _Hey guys its your Beta Reader for Support…or former Beta Reader I should say. It was a nice experience to edit FireHero's chapters and I liked the responsibility that came with meeting my deadlines. Anyways, I'm here to thank you for your support of Support and also to say it was a pleasure cleaning up the chapters for you guys. This isn't the end of me either, as I will most likely be editing FireHero's future projects so look for me in his new stories._**

 ** _From FireHero and Awesomenes11 we sincerely say,_**

 ** _Bye Bye :D_**


	8. Epilogue

Marriage

I use to think that it was the graveyard of life. The prospect of having to work and go back to my loving wife and our children after work sounded pretty annoying to me, that was until of course I got a wife myself, and in High School of all places!

Yukinoshita Yukino; now you wouldn't say that being with her was a handful but well, that's because you aren't me. After she cured herself from her horrible experience, she turned into the bossiest person I know, and that includes Shizuka, yes; I am now on a first name basis with Sensei. Cool, right? Anyways, back to Yukino being bossy.

Sometimes she demands ridiculous things. For example, she demanded heirs in the next four years of our marriage and we were still in high school! She said something along the lines of grabbing a hold of me with kids and never letting go.

Also, after Yukino cured herself from her problem with people, she didn't leave me as I originally thought. We were married for about a year and a half by that time, and immediately after she got better, she began using me as her ''girl in the relationship'', her words, not mine. We stayed together even though I told her that I would disappear for her sake, she didn't had any of that. Eventually after we finished high school, the two of us studied politics at the University of Tokyo. She did it as her plan to change society so people didn't end up like us: alone and rejected.

I, on the other hand, took it for another reason. Of course, I want to make society better, but I took this path after talking to Shiro-san. Yukino is someone that would work herself off for the sake of her goal, and certain people might take advantage of that, so he told me about the art of Shadow politics. I refused at first because most of the politicians are hypocrites that only care about making money and not helping anyone, but there are some people that work from the shadows, helping the one that is on top and fixing some mistakes that they might make.

That's why, I got fixated on the idea of working from the shadows and helping Yukino from there, ensuring her public image and safety. We were already engaged when I made that decision, and I studied and studied to the point that I surpassed Yukino for a semester in our third year. That was of course, until she got offended and beat me immediately after.

We graduated as the first and second of our class, and we were contracted in Shiro-san's diet. I didn't want to use his influence to get a job, but Yukino told me that he wanted to make it up to me for all the help I've given his family, so I accepted his kindness and we began Yukino's campaign. She was the public figure and the one who would speak in the events while I managed everything in the shadows with my ability to read people. I could tell when one of our collaborators intended to harm Yukino by identifying their liars and risks. Thanks to that, we won fair and square without a hitch.

Maybe you're wondering what happened to Yui? Well, right now Yui is our Maid, well not really our maid, more like our assistant. She takes care of the kids when we have work and all those kinds of things. She also cleans the house and does the majority of the domestic jobs in our lives.

She's married to an american chef named Alex and thank God for that because her cooking skills didn't improve at all, no really; if anything, I think she got worse. She also has a daughter that she named Lucy, a cute and bubbly little girl that I'm making sure doesn't learn the cooking path of her mother.  
Yukino and I also have children, Natsu and my most proud achievement, the cute little Hikari, my daughter! We choose standard Japanese names because Yukino's naming skills sucks and mine weren't brilliant either.

I could say that I regret many things in my life but marrying Yukino was definitely not one of them. I'm glad I did, and I think it as drive us both home this night.

''Hachi did you remember tomorrow's meeting?''

''Of course Yukino, everything is ready, that guy won't know what hit him. I even called Hayama in case things escalate to a legal level, but seriously, that guy has way too many openings.''

''Not really, its ust that you are good at identifying other people's weakness.''

''All we needed was a called to Zaimokuza and he investigated a lot of evidence that makes that guy look bad. A womanizer that goes with three apart from his wife, also the thieving he did on the council and the disappearing of his rival on the diet, of course a murder. Easy, sick; but easy. How this guy didn't bother hiding anything at all really boggles my mind."

''I still get the chills when I think about it. Hachi are you sure you want to continue doing this job? These things that you find out aren't pretty at all and if you didn't tell me, I'll be on the bliss of ignorance.''

''And that's precisely why I'm doing it. I know how ugly this world really is, so don't worry. I'm still ensuring my safety as you made me promise.''

When we got married, she made me promise that I would ensure my safety above all things, because it will hurt her to see me suffer, and I'm doing exactly that. When Zaimokuza and I are investigating some diet member or some political rival to Yukino, I make sure to not do anything that might hurt myself. Funny part is that Zaimokuza became a private detective, haha. When he realized that he sucked at making novels, he tested out this line of word and he was surprisingly good at it. His trashy appearance makes you think that he doesn't know anything and that made him the perfect guy for that secret agent kind of shit. I hired him as our personal detective immediately after I got my job, and the two of us work on the shadows for the sake of Yukino's goals.

''That's good, what do you want to eat tonight?''

''Ah, we could eat outside, aren't you tired? You worked a lot today too.''

''Not as much as you did. Don't worry, I want to make something tonight.''

''Yui sent me a text earlier saying that everything was okay in the house.''

''Don't try to distract me. I'm cooking and that's final, didn't I tell you to not use your manipulation with me?''

''Sorry.''

''Don't forgot your place, you are my girl.''

I just sighed at that. Yukino really did make good on her promise of making me the bottom in the relation, even when we are doing our ''baby making''. She makes me the one on bottom receiving her love.

I could see our house in the distance and I smiled at it. Maybe this have disadvantages, maybe it is a little hard to keep up with the political world, and maybe Yukino is a handful, but I'm sure of something: I'll never choose a different life than this one.  
Because I'm really glad that I'm her

 _ **Support**_

 _ **Fin~**_

 _ **Hello FireHero finally here again!**_

 _ **I'm terribly sorry of my absent, I'm in my last year of high school and I'm getting a lot of work, I couldn't find the time to write this, I'm really sorry, My clubroom's president is far more broken than I expected will continue, just that I have to find the time to do it, I'm going to make a story with Hachiman and Yukino's children in the near future so wait for it, I'm planning something a little crazy but I really hope that you'll like it.**_

 _ **Hey people! It's the underappreciated Beta Reader! Just kidding….haha...No really. I saw all of your reviews thanking me for making FireHero's story better on the eyes and I really appreciate that, like a lot.**_

 _ **So um...while the SUPER long delay in this epilogue was also FireHero's fault, you can put a lot of the blame on me as well. I got this epilogue last week but decided that my school work was more important than bringing you guys material! Outrageous right! But enough of all that. Again, thanks for reading and supporting the story and look out for FireHero's other story he's currently working as well as new ones that are sure to come.**_

 _ **From FireHero and Awesomenes11 we sincerely say,**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


End file.
